Viajera del tiempo
by nina14j
Summary: Las tortugas conocerán a una chica... quien viene del futuro, y les dirá grandes cosas de cómo cambiarán sus vidas. Ellos creen que serán los únicos Hamato, pero no será así... Ella les ayudará con esos secretos (basado en tmnt 2012; incluye a las tortugas, abril, casey, y a la personaje de mi primer fic: Los nuevos amigos, Melina Kwanson)
1. Chapter 1

**Viajera del tiempo**

Accidentalmente, una chica retrocede veinticinco años en el tiempo: el tiempo que viven las tortugas. Ella es del futuro, y pedirá ayuda para volver a su época. Pero un secreto será revelado: un profundo secreto sobre el futuro de las tortugas ninja.

**Chapter: La viajera**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, este es un nuevo fic, que se me ocurrió en mi linda cabecita jejejeje. No es one-shot; sí, leyeron bien. Tendrá como mínimo cinco capítulos, aunque si se me ocurren más mejor… Ya llevo escritos cuatro; los iré subiendo de a poco, ya que ahora tuve una semana de vacaciones y aproveché a escribirlos… Paciencia: los iré subiendo de a poco.**

**Ya sin más… ¡Disfruten!**

Era una noche como cualquiera, de patrullaje nocturno. Las tortugas corrían y corrían, buscando qué hacer, o bien, traseros qué patear. Estaban en el techo de un edificio.

Leo: Creo que debemos irnos. No hay nada.

Raph: ¡Rayos!

Mikey: Míralo por el lado amable: vamos a leer unos cómics.

Donnie: ¡Chicos, miren!

Observaron a unos Krangs, que aparentemente, peleaban contra alguien, aunque no se distinguía contra quién, más allá de que parecía una chica, que peleaba con puños y patadas.

Donnie: ¿Qué hacen peleando contra esa chica?

Se oía que ella gritaba.

Chica: ¡No sé, por qué tengo, que pelear contra estos estúpidos robots! Mi papá dice que son malos, así que, los voy a hacer pedazos.

Raph: ¿Qué su papá dice que son malos?

Mikey: ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Leo: No lo sé, pero hay que ayudarla.

Se lanzan a la batalla.

Mikey: ¡Booyakasha!

En unos minutos logran acabarlos a todos. Era momento de hacer preguntas a la chica.

Llevaba unos leggins negros que le cubrían hasta arriba de los tobillos, unas zapatillas negras; una blusa de color violeta, y un cinturón rojo. Lo único que se le veían eran los ojos, porque se cubrío la cara con un trapo de color fuscia, en un estilo de árabe. Aparentemente no quería que nadie la descubriera.

Chica: Gracias, creo.

Parecía que no tenía miedo de ver a los mutantes.

Raph: ¿No te damos miedo?

Chica: ¿Deberían?

Raph: Es que hay muchos que dicen que somos feos mutantes verdes que traemos armas ninja.

Chica: Ja, sólo un ser sin neuronas les tendría miedo.

Mikey: ¿Por qué tienes que usar las palabras que usa Donnie?

Chica: ¿Donnie?

Donnie: Oops, no nos hemos presentado.

Chica: Sí, es justo que lo hagan. Debo al menos saber el nombre de los que me salvaron.

Leo: Soy Leonardo…

Chica: Entonces te puedo llamar Leo.

Leo: ¿Está bien?

Raph: Mi nombre es Raphael…

Chica: Raph.

Mikey: Sí, y yo soy Miguel Ángel…

Chica: ¡Mikey! ¿Cierto?

Mikey: Cierto…

Donnie: Yo… soy Donatello…

Chica: Donnie, ¿verdad?

Donnie: Sí. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Chica: Katherine, pero llámame Kathy. Todos llámenme así, ¿ok?

Leo: Bien, "Kathy". Pero… ¿podemos ver tu… cara?

Kathy: Oops, lo olvidé.

Se quita la tela. Su cabello era pelirrojo, como el de Abril, pero más oscuro. Sus ojos eran marrones. Su maquillaje era como el de Karai, pero en menor cantidad: delineador de ojos violeta, y brillo labial rosado. Llevaba unos aretes de plata, con forma de la letra H.

Donnie: ¿Sabes? Me… recuerdas a alguien.

Kathy: No tengo ni idea de lo que dices… pero presiento, que tú eres el indicado.

Donnie: ¿Para qué?

Kathy: Para ayudarme. Eres científico, ¿no?

Donnie: Bueno, sí lo soy, pero… ¿cómo sabes?

Kathy: Llámalo presentimiento.

Donnie: No sé si debería…

Kathy: No es difícil. Además, dudo que haya algo que no puedas hacer.

Leo: ¿Por qué hablas así?

Kathy: ¿Así cómo?

Raph: Como si… ya nos conocieras.

Kathy: Se los explicaré… si me llevan a su hogar. No creo que Donnie pueda reparar lo que necesito, aquí afuera.

Mikey: ¿Cómo se lo explicaríamos al maestro Splinter?

Donnie: Porque me regañó cuando descubrió a Timothy.

Kathy: Pero fue porque Timothy es un bobo. Yo no.

Leo: Oye, ¿cómo sabes quién es Timothy?

Kathy: Ya les dije: se los explico, si me llevan a su alcantarilla.

Raph: Bueno, ahora sí me llené de curiosidad. ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Kathy: ¿Qué parte de "se los explicaré cuando me lleven a su alcantarilla" no han entendido?

Leo: Bien, bien. Ya veremos qué le decimos a Splinter.

Entonces se van a su alcantarilla. No había nadie.

Mikey: ¿Sensei?

Leo: ¿Estás aquí Sensei?

Raph: Ah, lo olvidé. Dijo que iría con Abril a ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Kathy: ¿Abril? ¿Qué aún no es kunoichi?

Leo: Realmente tienes mucho qué explicar Katherine.

Kathy: "Kathy"

Leo: Mmmm, "Kathy"

Donnie: Es tu momento niña. Explica.

Kathy: Bien, pero deben prometer que no me creerán una paranoica, ni loca, ni mentirosa. Lo que debo decir, es difícil de creer.

Raph: Tú estás frente a cuatro tortugas mutantes que saben artes marciales. ¿Qué puede ser más loco?

Kathy: Buen punto.

Empieza a dar su explicación.

Kathy: Vengo… del futuro.

Donnie: ¿En serio?

Kathy: ¿Me crees?

Donnie: Si a los Krang les es posible viajar a la dimensión X, creo que pueden existir los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Qué tanto tiempo en el futuro?

Kathy: Veinticinco años. Y debes ayudarme, a reparar esto –dice sacando un aparato.

Era una especie de control remoto con muchos botones. La máquina para viajar en el tiempo.

Kathy: Lo tomé… del laboratorio de mi padre. Con esto volveré a mi tiempo.

Leo: ¿Tu padre es científico?

Kathy: Y de los buenos. Él lo inventó. Estaba curioseando, y por accidente, lo tomé y paré en esta época.

Donnie: Mmmmm, te ayudaré con una condición.

Kathy: Dime.

Donnie: ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Kathy: Es decir, vengo del futuro. A ustedes los conozco, más o menos. Mi padre los conoce.

Raph: ¿Ah sí?

Kathy: Pero ustedes aún no lo conocen. Será dentro de unos años.

Mikey: ¿Cómo somos?

Kathy: No sé, más… musculosos, grandes, altos… algo.

Leo: ¿Qué más sabes de nosotros?

(**N/A:** Para el fic y que no se confundan, ya habrá mutado Spike a Slash; ya las tortugas conocerán a Casey; voy a meter un poquitín a Irma, y tendrán a la mayoría de aliados que tienen normalmente)

Kathy: Toda su vida han vivido aquí; su maestro y padre es una rata y que antes fue un humano, Hamato Yoshi, con esposa e hija. Su enemigo es Destructor, que dirige a un grupo de ninjas llamado clan del pie. Ustedes tienen el objetivo de detener a los Krang para evitar que invadan la tierra…

Raph: Wow…

Kathy: Leo es el líder porque lo pidió; Raph tiene a Spike de mascota; Donnie es el científico y Mikey a veces no es muy maduro…

Mikey: ¡Oye!

Kathy: Abril O'Neil es hija de un científico llamado Kirby O'Neil. Es la chica que persiguen los Krangs, y el amor platónico de Donnie…

Donnie: ¡Oye!

Kathy: ¿Me lo vas a negar?

Donnie: No.

Kathy: Leo se enamoró de la hija de Destructor, Karai. Pero ahora saben que es Miwa, la hija que perdió Splinter.

Leo: Pero que conste que ya lo superé.

Kathy: Su maestro y padre, Hamato Yoshi, me ha tomado mucho cariño, y fue él quien me entrenó.

Leo: Por eso peleabas tan bien contra los Krangs…

Mikey: ¿Eres una kunoichi?

Kathy: Dame un bo y te lo demostraré.

Raph: Donnie…

Donnie le da el suyo a la chica. Ella hace unas grandes maniobras. Y algunas, que sólo Donnie conocía.

Donnie: ¿Cómo sabes hacer esas maniobras?

Kathy: Conoces, o conocerás a mi padre… A veces me ayudas a mejorar mis técnicas.

Donnie: Wow. Haber si entendí: Debes volver a tu tiempo…

Kathy: Ajá…

Donnie: Y debo ayudarte a reparar…

Kathy: Ajá…

Donnie: Y así volverás…

Kathy: Ajá…

Donnie: Y haremos de cuenta que esto no pasó…

Kathy: Ajá. Así es Donatello.

Donnie: Por mí está bien –dice tomando el aparato de viajes en el tiempo.

Se va a su laboratorio, seguido de la chica. Entretanto, los demás hermanos no salían de su sorpresa.

Raph: ¿Sabe que a Donnie le gusta Abril?

Mikey: ¿Conoceremos a un científico?

Leo: Parece que en el futuro nos aguarda muchas cosas.

En el laboratorio…

Mientras Donnie reparaba el aparato, platicaba con Kathy.

Kathy: ¿Sabes? Mi padre es un científico asombroso. Verte… me recuerda a él.

Donnie: ¿Porque soy científico?

Kathy: Algo así.

Donnie: No sabía que te gustara vestir así, tan oriental como una kunoichi.

Kathy: Mi padre dice, que exteriorice lo que siento. Y me siento una kunoichi.

Donnie: ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

Kathy: Hay cosas que no puedes saber Donnie; lo siento. Pregunta alguna otra cosa.

Donnie: Está bien… ¿Sabes, si… Abril y yo… bueno…?

Kathy: La amas, ¿cierto?

Donnie: Sí.

Kathy: Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Mejor espera a ver qué te aguarda el futuro, ¿está bien?

Donnie: Está bien. Y… ¿los Krang o el clan del pie?

Kathy: Créeme; no se rinden. Los Krangs siguen con querer dominar el mundo y bla bla bla; Oroku Saki no descansará hasta verlos muertos.

Donnie: ¿En serio? Qué mal.

Kathy: Pero son Hamato. Nunca se rinden. Protegen a Abril; pelean contra Stockman, los dragones siguen haciendo pesadas las noches de Nueva York; y muchas cosas.

Donnie: ¿Tienes madre?

Kathy: Sí. Mi padre en verdad la ama. Le fue difícil conquistarla, pero lo logró. Él se enamoró de ella cuando estaba cumpliendo quince años, ¿puedes creerlo? Igual que tú con Abril.

Donnie: Ja, qué coincidencias. Como no me dijiste cómo se llama tu padre, dudo que me digas cómo se llama tu madre… Así que pregunto: ¿quieres a tu padre, bastante? Por cómo me lo describes, se ve que lo quieres mucho.

Kathy: Es mi modelo a seguir. Valiente, de buen corazón, respetuoso, inteligente… Es el mejor padre que alguien hubiera podido tener. Me quiere mucho. Dice que cuando nací, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. Que me parezco a mi madre en muchos sentidos. Aunque tengo rasgos de él, como sus ojos marrones.

Donnie: Wow. ¿En verdad?

Kathy: En verdad. Le encanta la pizza.

Donnie: (tratando de hacer ver lo obvio) Bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta la pizza?

Kathy: (se ríe) Buen punto. ¿Cómo vas con el aparato?

Donnie: Es más difícil de lo que creí. Esta tecnología está muy avanzada para mí. Pero… creo que podré hacerlo.

Kathy: ¿Aún no la dominas? Bueno, ayudaste a mi padre un poco con ese aparato. No es por presionarte, pero espero… que quede como nuevo. Si mi padre se entera de que lo tomé sin permiso, me mata.

Donnie: ¿Qué tan duro te castigaría?

Kathy: No sé… encerrarme en mi cuarto un mes, sin teléfono, ni computadora, ni videojuegos, ni televisión ni salidas. Y me pone planas de "No volver a tomar el aparato de papá sin su permiso"

Donnie: Wow. Tu padre debe ser muy estricto.

Kathy: Sólo cuando ve que en verdad merezco castigo. A veces me deja pasar unas cositas… Además, esto de viajar en el tiempo altera cualquier cosa. A ti te han castigado junto con tus hermanos, por patinar en las alcantarillas; esa vez conocieron a Baxter Stockman, ¿o me equivoco?

Donnie: No te equivocas. Le atinaste a todo. ¿Tienes novio? ¿Tu padre te deja?

Kathy: Bueno… sí me deja. Pero ningún chico de mi escuela me cae bien. Además, me tratan como rara, por mi vestimenta creo. Además, estoy en el club de ciencias de la escuela, y como no visto, ya sabes… como lo que le llaman "nerd", sino más bien como lo que le llaman "cool", me tratan de menos a veces.

Donnie: ¿Y no cambiarías para que te acepten?

Kathy: ¿Cambiar? No. Debo ser quien soy. ¿No lo crees?

Donnie: Es verdad. Por un lado, me recuerdas a Abril, bueno tu cabello se parece al de ella; por otro lado me recuerdas a Karai, por tu maquillaje.

Kathy: ¿A Karai? Pero no me maquillo como ella exactamente; sólo que me gusta este estilo. ¿Sabes? (cambia el tema) Cabeza Metálica es un gran invento.

Donnie: Tuvo sus fallas… pero ya lo arreglé.

Kathy: Lo sé. Le has mejorado varias cosas, como su armamento. Hay cosas que cambiarán: Cabeza de Piel volverá, Slash… bueno, no sé. Sé que Raph le dolió ver la traición de su mascota, cuando mutó.

Donnie: ¡Pero me dejó herido! ¡Y a Mikey también! ¡Y Cabeza de Piel me toma de la cara! ¿Qué tiene contra mi cara?

Kathy: ¿Y yo qué sé? Sabes que se altera. (cambia de tema) Karai… sabe la verdad, y ya todos ustedes son amigos; y han logrado quererla como hermana, creo.

Donnie: Si es así… ¿cómo se porta contigo?

Kathy: ¿Conmigo? Bueno… normal. Casey es un gran aliado. Y también Irma, y creo que Slash ya es de los suyos. Mely sigue siendo su amiga.

Donnie: Tenerlos de nuestro lado es grandioso. Mely es una gran amiga; casi nuestra hermana.

Kathy: Lo sé.

Donnie: Mientras más hallamos en contra del Krang, mejor.

Kathy: ¿Sabes? Cuando entré, noté el emblema de su familia. ¿Lo usas en un medallón o algo así?

Donnie: Tengo uno; casi no lo uso porque temo perderlo en una de las salidas de patrullaje nocturno.

Kathy: Debe significar mucho para ti.

Donnie: Bueno, Splinter nos adoptó, y podría asegurar que nos dio su apellido: el nombre de su clan. Al ver ese medallón… me siento parte de algo.

Kathy: Me imagino… ¿Tus hermanos también tienen?

Donnie: Sí, pero casi no lo usamos.

Kathy: Vaya…

Donnie: Bien, creo que ya está –dice terminando de reparar el aparato.

Kathy: Vaya, lo lograste.

En eso, llegan las otras tortugas.

Mikey: ¿Quién quiere pizza?

Todos: ¡Yo!

Kathy: Creo, que ya debo irme. Donnie es asombroso: logró repararlo.

Leo: ¿Lo lograste?

Donnie: Fue difícil, pero sí.

Kathy: Debo irme. Muchas pero muchas gracias Donnie.

Supuestamente tenía la intención de abrir el portal de vuelta a su tiempo. Pero en eso se le cae algo de su bolsillo.

Donnie: ¿Qué es eso?

Kathy: Yo, yo… puedo explicarlo Donnie.

Era un medallón, con el emblema del clan de Hamato Yoshi. Y un tessen, como el de Abril.

Leo: ¡No hay nada qué explicar! ¡Robaste el medallón!

Kathy: ¡No robo! ¡No soy una ladrona!

Mikey: ¡Sólo los miembros del clan Hamato pueden portar esos medallones! ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes?

Leo: La única explicación, es el robo.

Raph: ¿Y qué hay del tessen? Por lo que yo sé, sólo Abril tiene uno con el emblema de la familia.

Kathy: Puedo explicarlo…

Raph: ¿Después de que Donnie te ayudó con tu aparatito? ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera vienes del futuro!

Kathy: ¡Sí vengo del futuro!

Cada uno que hablaba, gritaba más fuerte que el anterior.

Donnie: ¡No vienes del futuro!

Kathy: ¡No me llames mentirosa Donnie! ¡Me vuelves tan loca como mi padre!

Donnie: ¡Tal vez porque ambos somos científicos!

Kathy: ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me vuelves loca porque mi padre ERES TÚ! –le grita.

**Y hasta aquí el cap 1.**

**¡Kathy es la hija de Donnie! ¿Cómo reaccionará Donnie? ¿Cómo reaccionarán las otras tortugas? ¿En verdad el medallón es de ella, o lo robó? ¿Será la única futurista, o tendrá más familia?**

**Bueno, que sea su hija explicaría por un lado que sea kunoichi y que conozca tanto sobre él. Por otro lado, ¿quién puede ser la mamá? Es más humana que mutante; la madre TIENE que ser una humana.**

**Casi siempre para los fics, me imagino que las tortugas poseen un medallón o algo así; con el emblema del clan Hamato Yoshi. Sería asombroso que algo así en la serie pase.**

**Esperen ansiosos el cap 2.**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2: A decir la verdad

**Chapter 2: A decir las verdades**

**¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

**Les prometí que iba a subir el cap 2, y aquí lo tienen. Espero realmente lo disfruten. Una aclaración: Como habrán notado, cuando escribo párrafos en negrita, son ideas que deseo compartir con ustedes para que opinen, o bien dudas que me surgen, y que espero que con su ayuda se me aclaren. Espero ahora que sí lean detalladamente mis notas en negrita que dejo; por favor, porque las hago con mucho mucho esfuerzo.**

**Ya sin más… ¡Disfruten!**

Donnie entró en shock. Sus hermanos también.

Donnie: ¡¿Q-q-qué?!

Kathy: Que eres mi padre, ¿ya?

Donnie: ¿T-tu, tu padre?

Kathy: Sí, mi padre –dice más tranquila y con voz baja.

Leo: ¿E-eso, qu-quiere decir, que…?

Mikey: ¿Somos tus…?

Kathy: Tíos. Así es.

Donnie: No, no lo puedo creer.

Kathy: Piensa: ¿Qué otra tortuga mutante, científico, ninja, conoces?

Donnie: P-pe-pero, es que…

Kathy: Sé que es difícil de creer… "padre". Pero así es. Soy tu hija. Mírame –dice tomando su cara para que la vea bien- : ¿qué ojos ves?

Leo: Donnie… tiene… tus ojos.

Raph: ¡Esto es tan asombroso!

Kathy: Lo sé tío, lo sé. Mi nombre es Katherine Masami…

Donnie: ¿M-masami?

Kathy: Sí. Te encanta ese nombre, ¿no?

Donnie: S-si.

Leo: (extrañado) ¿En serio?

Donnie: Ese nombre… es muy bonito.

Kathy: Como iba diciendo, mi nombre es Katherine Masami Hamato…

Donnie espera el segundo apellido.

Kathy: No puedo revelar mi otro apellido. Eso delataría a mi madre.

Donnie: P-pero… debo saberlo.

Kathy: Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo, pa.

Donnie: Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que tengo, o tendré, una hija?

Katherine da un suspiro de decepción y desesperación.

Kathy: Cuando dos personas se aman mucho… ¿bueno qué no sabes? ¡Si tú fuiste el que me enseñó eso! Y mi mamá también, y en la escuela también.

Donnie: P-p-pero, yo…

Kathy: ¿O acaso no sabes cómo nacen los bebés? ¡¿Ya me entendiste?!

Donatello se puso como un tomate. Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba; no la "científica" sino ¿cómo consiguió, o conseguiría, esposa?

Donnie: (gritando) -¡Ya sé cómo nacen los bebés! Me refiero a que… ¿tendré novia, esposa o algo?

Kathy: Primero novia, luego esposa y luego yo.

A Donnie se le quitó lo colorado de la cara. Pero sus hermanos lo miraban de forma acusadora.

Leo: Donnie… ¿con novia?

Raph: ¡¿Esposa?!

Mikey: ¡¿Y una hija?!

Donnie: (defendiéndose) ¡Nunca creí llegar tan lejos! ¿Ok? ¡No me miren así!

Antes de poner a su padre adolescente en más aprietos, Katherine mejor cambia el tema.

Kathy: Tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé, desde tus conocimientos científicos, hasta el dominio del bastón bo. Aunque… el abuelo fue el que me entrenó.

Mikey: ¿T-te refieres a…?

Kathy: Hamato Yoshi, mi abuelo. Y no estoy sola.

Leo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kathy: A que… tengo primos.

Raph: ¿P-pr-pri-primos?

Kathy: Sí tío Raph, primos.

Mikey: ¿Qué?

Kathy: No se impresionen; tendrán más familia de la que conocen ahora.

En eso hay un terrible estruendo, y se abre un portal. Salen dos chicos y una chica.

El chico número uno llevaba un pantalón azul, un sudadero negro con un dibujo de balón de fútbol en la parte de atrás, y unos tenis negros con blanco. Tenía cabello negro corto, y ojos azules oscuros.

El chico número dos llevaba playera blanca. Tenía pantalón azul, y tenis azules con blanco. Era rubio, de cabello ondulado y de ojos celeste claro. Además tenía una gorra de color negro con un número quince de color naranja.

La chica tenía unos leggins negros que le llegaban a media rodilla, botines negros, una blusa de mangas largas de color café, con un chaleco blanco encima. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño, con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color rojo, que le servía de adorno. Y sus ojos eran de color verde encendido. Su maquillaje era más o menos como el de Karai: labios rojos, delineador negro… pero en menor cantidad. Llevaba el mismo tipo de aretes que Kathy: de plata y con forma de la letra H.

Chico 1: ¡Aquí estás Kathy!

Chica: Tienes suerte primita; puede pararlo antes de que le fuera con el chisme a mi tío Donnie –dice señalando al chico rubio.

Chico 2: ¡No soy tan chismoso como creen! ¡Mi papá me hubiera matado si oculto lo que pasó!

Chico 1: Pero hay que ser más discreto; ¿no recuerdas lo que nos ha dicho el abuelo?

Chico 2: Discreto, no SECRETO. ¡Era de vida o muerte!

Kathy: ¡Cállense! ¡Miren quiénes nos están observando! –dice señalando a las tortugas.

Los chicos nuevos se encuentran atónitos. No hallaban palabras para ocultar lo que tenían que explicar.

Chico 1: Kathy, ¿saben todo?

Kathy: No pude evitarlo; se me cayó mi medallón, me acusaron… y tuve que decirles.

Chica: O sea que estamos frente a…

Kathy: Nuestros padres chicos; así eran de adolescentes.

Las tortugas sólo miraban. No salían de su sorpresa.

Kathy: Bueno, tendrán que presentarse, ¿oh no jefe? –dice viendo al de cabello negro.

Chico 1: Creo que sí.

Se presenta.

Chico 1: Mi nombre es Jayson Hamato, pero me llaman Jay. Soy el líder de este grupo, y mi padre eres tú; eso explica que mis armas favoritas sean las katanas –dice viendo a Leo.

Leo: Wow, tus ojos…

Jay: Sí pa, son iguales a los tuyos. Pero no te diré quién es mi mamá; eso averígualo tú. Preséntate –dice viendo a la chica de ojos verdes.

Chica: Ya voy Jay.

Se presenta.

Chica: Mi nombre es Victoria Hamato, pero todos estos bobos me llaman Tori, aunque fue tu idea –dice viendo a Raph.

Raph: ¿Mi idea?

Tori: Obvio, si tú eres mi papá. Eso explica mis ojos…

Kathy: Y tu temperamento…

Tori: Cállate geniecita. Bueno, es cierto. Soy la más fuerte y ruda en este equipo. Amo los sais, aunque también domino el tessen.

Kathy: Basta de bla bla bla. Bueno, me tocaría, pero ya me presenté: Kathy, la más inteligente de nosotros, domino el tessen aunque me encanta el bo. Así que te toca, chismoso –dice viendo al rubio.

Chico 2: Que mi tío Donnie sea tu papá no te da derecho sobre mí.

Se presenta.

Chico 2: Me llamo Ryan Hamato. Soy el más interactivo, divertido de todos, igual que tú –dice señalando a Mikey.

Mikey: De seguro te pareces a tu mamá, porque…

Ryan: En parte. Pero mis ojos son iguales a los tuyos.

Mikey: Lo sé. Es que… no somos humanos…

Leo: Es cierto… ¿cómo es que son humanos?

Kathy: Gran parte de nuestra apariencia se la debemos a nuestras madres tío Leo, pero… no somos humanos al cien por ciento.

Donnie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jay: A esto tío Donnie –dice mostrándole su brazo.

Todos los hijos de las tortugas se descubrieron su brazo derecho. Al lado de donde llevaban puesta la marca de la vacuna que les ponen a los bebés, tenían una mancha más o menos del tamaño de una moneda. Era una mancha de color verde.

Donnie: ¿Piel de…?

Kathy: No creías que iba a sacar solamente tus ojos papá –dice viendo a Donnie.

Tori: Por eso Kathy y yo nunca usamos blusas sin mangas.

Ryan: Ni Jay ni yo podemos andar sin playera, sin cubrirnos nuestra "marca tortuga" con vendajes.

Jay: Siempre fingimos que nos cortamos, o quemamos, o raspamos. Y nos cubrimos con vendajes. Los cuatro hacemos eso. Al resto del mundo le ocultamos todas nuestras manchas.

Kathy: Pero cada quién tiene una mancha más, pero en diferente parte del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, yo tengo una mancha que cubre cada una de mis rodillas.

Tori: Yo siempre uso blusas de mangas largas; en cada una de mis muñecas, tengo manchas también.

Jay: Siempre uso sudaderos; en mis codos tengo una pequeña mancha, pero sí se puede ver a simple vista.

Ryan: Y yo en mis dos tobillos. Por eso siempre uso zapatos cerrados.

Leo: Su vida debe ser difícil.

Tori: No me quejo tampoco tío; vivimos más o menos normales.

Kathy: Vamos a la escuela…

Jay: Entrenamos en ninjutsu…

Ryan: Vivimos como adolescentes…

Kathy: Lo que nos duele… es tener que mentir sobre nuestros padres.

Donnie suspira.

Donnie: ¿Qué piensan de ustedes?

Kathy: Todos creen, que nuestros padres son grandes empresarios, que viajan mucho y por eso casi no nos ven con ellos. Pero la verdad es que…

Tori: No es porque nos avergoncemos…

Jay: Al contrario, no podríamos haber pedido mejores padres. La mentira es para protegernos, y protegerlos a ustedes.

Mikey: ¿Protegerse?

Ryan: Si descubrieran que tu padre es mutante, no lo volverías a ver. Todos serían sometidos a todo tipo de experimentos, sin mencionar a los estúpidos de los Krang.

Leo: ¿En serio creen que somos buenos padres?

Cada hijo miraba a su propio padre mutante adolescente.

Jay: No podrías haber pedido mejor padre, que aquel que se sacrifica por su familia…

Tori: Que te proteja hasta la muerte, que sea rudo y a la vez tierno…

Ryan: Que te comprenda, y juegue contigo…

Kathy: Que te demuestre cariño y amor…

Jay: Nadie mejor que ustedes.

Mikey se puso sentimental. Donnie también. Raph tenía una gran sonrisa, y Leo estaba muy orgulloso.

Leo: Cuéntennos más.

Kathy: Considerando que todos olvidaremos lo que pasa cuando volvamos a casa…

Donnie: ¿Olvidaremos todo?

Kathy: Sí. Así son los viajes en el tiempo.

Jay: Sólo lo que consideremos no altere nada en el espacio tiempo.

Y se ponen a contar su historia. Reían mucho.

Tori: Ja, a Jay lo consideran el galán en la escuela.

Leo: ¿En serio?

Jay: Todas me dicen "de seguro tu papá es muy guapo, como para que tengas ese bello físico". Si supieran que tú eres mi papá, ya no opinarían lo mismo.

Leo: (rueda los ojos) Me imagino.

Kathy: Ni te creas primo; Raquel ya le echó el ojo a Ryan.

Mikey suspira cómicamente.

Mikey: Ese es mi hijo –dice muy orgulloso.

Ryan: Pero… no me interesa; no está muy bonita.

Tori: Pues yo diría que sí. Y su hermana Nora, la que se muere por Jay, también es bonita. Y Mandy, la que persigue a Kevin.

Donnie: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Kathy: Nora, Mandy Raquel Phillips, las más populares. Se creen superiores a todos.

Tori: Sí, a veces me chocan y quisiera agarrarlas del cuello, retorcércelos…

Jay: Por suerte siempre la calmo –dice calmando a su prima de ojos verdes.

Tori: ¿Puedes creerlo pa? ¡Nos dijeron que nos alejáramos de Ryan y Jay! ¡Y de nuestro amigo Kevin!

Kathy: ¡Se ve que son seres unineuronales!

Ryan: Insisto en que necesitamos un diccionario de Kathy a español y de español a Kathy. Traducido significa que son unas cabezas huecas.

Kathy: Creían que queríamos ser sus novias.

Jay: Eso fue ANTES de que se enteraran de que somos primos. Aunque no lo somos con Kevin; él es nada más nuestro amigo, aunque podría decirse que crecimos juntos, como hermanos.

Tori: Olvidan todo: al parecer todos menos esas dos saben que nuestro apellido es Hamato.

Kathy: Persiguen a Jay, Ryan y Kevin, y a nosotras nos detestan. ¡Qué irónico!

Leo: Y… ¿viven en las alcantarillas?

Kathy: No tío.

Tori: Cuando se hicieron mayores, nuestras madres, es decir sus esposas, financiaron y compraron todo un edificio, con varios departamentos.

Jay: Uno para cada uno de ustedes, y uno para el abuelo.

Ryan: Así que cada uno de ustedes, vive con su esposa y su hijo en un departamento. El abuelo vive en el suyo, y usamos el sótano como sala de entrenamiento.

Jay: Ustedes siguen siendo muy unidos. Cada uno vive con su familia en su departamento, pero en el mismo edificio. Así nunca dejarán de estar unidos como los Hamato que somos. Todos nosotros, aunque somos primos, crecimos juntos como hermanos.

Mikey: ¡Wow!

Donnie: Kathy…

Kathy: ¿Sí pa?

Donnie: ¿Yo te doy permiso de vestir así?

Kathy: Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Donnie: Es que… pensé que a las niñas les gusta estar al último grito de la moda, y esas zapatillas, y el maquillaje que usan Tori y tú, como que dan a entender que sí son kunoichis, y no neoyorquinas.

Tori: Tío, jamás negaríamos al mundo nuestras raíces. Pudimos haber nacido en Nueva York, pero tratamos de dar a entender las tradiciones de la familia.

Raph: Bueno, dejando el tema de la moda, ¿qué hacen para defenderse?

Jay: Usar nuestras raíces: cuando alguien se atreve a tocarnos un pelo…

Tori: Le toca enfrentarse a nuestras armas…

Kathy: O a nuestros puños –dice formando puños.

Ryan: En resumen, ninjutsu. Aunque por eso no tenemos amigos.

Kathy: Nuestro apellido, y vestimenta, y conocimientos orientales, hace que nos traten… diferentes.

Ryan: Cuando tenemos trabajos en la escuela, nosotros siempre formamos grupos, junto a Kevin.

Kathy: Sí… podremos hacer grupo pero siempre termino haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, bobo.

Ryan: No tengo la culpa de que seas la más inteligente.

Tori: Ryan, antes de que Kathy te patee el trasero, mejor cuento esto: siempre nos cuidamos la espalda.

Jay: Se meten con uno, se están metiendo con los cuatro. Kevin es de los nuestros también; es decir que se están metiendo con los cinco.

Leo: Bueno, hablan mucho de él. ¿Quién es ese Kevin? ¿Ese chico nos conoce, o conocerá, o bueno…?

Kathy: Sí. Es un gran amigo y aliado en el equipo.

Ryan: ¿Recuerdan cuando nos enfrentamos a esos pandilleros, los Dragones Púrpura?

Leo: ¡¿Los Dragones Púrpura?!

Kathy: Primos; creo que ellos sí conocen a los Dragones Púrpura. Cada vez que nos cuentan la misma historia, creían que era chiste ¿verdad? Pues no.

Jay: ¿Los conocen?

Mikey: Nos enfrentamos a ellos, trabajan para el clan del pie.

Tori: ¿Entonces, el legado de los Dragones viene desde su adolescencia?

Los mutantes asienten.

Kathy: ¿Y desde esta época trabajan para el clan del pie?

Donnie asiente.

Tori: (alterada) Alguien… rápido… deme algo…

Todos la miran asustados.

Kathy: (asustada) Pa… ¿tienes algún bastón bo viejo que ya no te sirva?

Donnie: Bueno, hoy rompí este y…

Kathy: Gracias –dice quitándoselo y dándoselo a Tori- calma Tori, aquí tienes esto.

Tori lo agarra, y solamente con sus manos lo parte en dos mientras gritaba muy enojada.

Tori: ¡Cuando vuelva a ver a esos dragones de nuevo, sabrán quién es Tori Hamato! ¡Ggggrrrrr! –dice partiendo el pedazo de madera a la mitad.

Leo: Se nota que es tu hija –le susurra a Raph.

Raph: Asombroso.

Jay: A veces pienso que nunca cambiarás prima.

Tori: ¿Tienes algún problema "jefe"? Me choca que el abuelo te haya escogido líder.

Kathy: ¿Y qué esperabas? Es el primer hijo del cabeza de la familia.

Leo: ¿Qué acaso tendré más?

Jay: Jamás me has dicho que no quieres más hijos. Estoy a la espera de un hermano.

Tori: Yo más creo que lo eligió porque es hombre. Las mujeres también somos capaces.

Ryan: Si hubiera sido por eso, yo también hubiera entrado. Pero ¿no recuerdas cómo fue que lo eligieron?

Donnie: ¿Cómo fue exactamente?

Ryan: Verás tío…

_-Flash Back-_

_El sótano del apartamento, era el dojo. Estaban los cuatro: Kathy, Tori, Jay y Ryan, frente a Splinter._

_Splinter: Ya cumplieron quince años hijos míos…_

_Tori: Abuelo, ¿no se oiría mejor "nietos míos"? Hijos míos les dices a mi papá y a mis tíos._

_Splinter: Entrenamiento es entrenamiento Victoria. Como iba diciendo, ya que cumplieron quince años, deben seguir las huellas de sus padres._

_Ryan: ¿A qué te refieres abuelo?_

_Splinter: Proteger y llevar honor a la familia, al clan. Como hice cuando sus padres cumplieron quince años, más que primos, ahora serán un equipo, para proteger Nueva York de los Krang y de todos nuestros enemigos. Traerán honor y paz a la familia. Y todo equipo necesita un líder._

_Kathy: ¿Quién será el líder?_

_Splinter: ¿Recuerdan cuando eran pequeños, y les contaba como elegí a mi hijo Leonardo como líder? Ahora lo haremos más interesante…_

_Ryan: ¿Competencia?_

_Jay: Quien gane el duelo, es el líder._

_Splinter: No Jayson. Iré diciendo nombre por nombre; el último que quede, será el líder._

_Kathy: Veamos qué nos espera._

_Splinter: Ryan, tú no serás líder. Aunque seas un gran ninja en sentido de habilidades físicas, te falta madurez._

_Ryan: Hai –dice retirándose unos pasos atrás._

_Ryan no se molestó tanto. Se parecía un poco a Mikey de quince años: a veces no se tomaba las cosas en serio._

_Al frente, quedaban Tori, Kathy y Jay._

_Splinter: Victoria, eres ruda y fuerte, pero tu temperamento te hace incapaz de dirigir un equipo. No eres la líder._

_Tori: Hai –dice llendo a la par de su primo rubio, a ver a quién escogía su abuelo._

_Tori sí estaba molesta, tal y como su padre cuando no lo eligieron líder._

_La competencia estaba entre Kathy y Jay._

_Splinter: Katherine, sabes que eres muy inteligente, pero no eres capaz de balancear esa cualidad con la sensatez. Eres muy noble a veces, y dejas pasar defectos importantes en lo que hacen tus primos. No eres la líder._

_Kathy: Hai –dice lléndose a la par de su prima._

_¿Muy noble? Bueno, lo sacó de su padre. Pero al menos sabía que nadie le quitaría su puesto de inteligente._

_Splinter: Jayson, tú serás el líder. Eres responsable, maduro, y un gran ninja. Admito que no eres muy maduro como lo esperaría, pero aprenderás. Tú serás el líder._

_Jay: Hai, abuelo._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Leo: ¿Te eligió, porque eres más maduro que ellos? –dice señalando a sus "futuros" sobrinos.

Jay: Al parecer.

Leo: ¿Seré el cabeza de familia?

Jay: Es que el abuelo les vive repitiendo –ahora cambia su voz a una más grave, imitando a Splinter –"Yo no estaré siempre con ustedes hijos míos; cuando me toque irme a reunir con mi amada Tang Shen, su madre, aún cuando mi hija Karai sea la mayor, tú, Leonardo, serás el siguiente líder del clan Hamato"

Kathy: Esperemos, que el día que se reúna con la abuela… no llegue aún.

Raph: Bueno la parte de que Karai se haga buena y como nuestra hermana, creo, lo entiendo; pero hubiera esperado que Sensei la hubiera hecho líder a ella, por ser su primera hija.

Kathy: Bueno, que conste que en el futuro ella ya se enteró de toda la verdad y ve a nuestro abuelo o sea a Hamato Yoshi como su padre y nos deja que le digamos tía, porque con el tiempo los fue queriendo como hermanos.

Ryan: Mi tía Karai se enojó un poco, pero luego lo comprendió. Tal vez lo que la familia necesita es que el cabeza de familia sea hombre.

Tori: Y volvemos a lo mismo: eligen hombres. Las mujeres también somos capaces.

Kathy: Aprende a ser más responsable, y puede que seas la segunda al mando.

Donnie: ¿Quién es su segundo al mando?

Los adolescentes del futuro se miran las caras, como buscando una respuesta.

Ryan: Bueno… el abuelo dijo que eso lo decidiéramos nosotros. Pero… lo olvidamos.

Jay: Aún no lo decidimos. Otro día será.

Kathy: Y… tú… ¿por qué hablas así? –dice dirigiéndose a Donnie.

Donnie: Bueno, no es fácil esto. Ahora cada vez que me hablas me dices "papá", "padre" o "pa". Es que aún no me acostumbro.

Kathy: No puedo faltarte al respeto. Aún siendo adolescente, eres… bueno… serás, mi padre.

Jay: Parece que tú lo tomaste mejor –dice dirigiéndose a Leo.

Leo: Tampoco hay que alarmarse… bueno sí me alarmé… pero… no lo exteriorizo.

Tori: Tú me has enseñado lo que sé… bueno para cuando algún idiota en la escuela me molesta… -dice dirigiéndose a Raph.

Donnie: Por favor no digas eso…

Tori: ¿Por qué "tío Donnie"?

Donnie: No quiero sobrinos buscapleitos.

Raph: ¿Te molesta tener un hermano así? –dice molesto.

Donnie: Cuidado con lo que le vas a enseñar a tu hija…

Raph: Tú criarás a la tuya; déjame a mí.

Kathy: Aquí vamos de nuevo… -dice viendo a Tori.

Tori: ¿Lo ves? Lo traigo en las venas, así como tú lo lista.

Kathy: Pa, cálmate, que a Tori siempre que se sobrepasa con los puños la regaña mi tía.

Donnie: Por lo menos…

Jay: Lo siento "tíos" y "padre" del pasado que al parecer se parecen a nosotros, pero es hora de que nos vayamos.

Ryan: (poniendo ojos suplicantes) ¿Ahora?

Jay: (autoritario) Sí, ahora.

Raph: Tenía que ser tu hijo. Es igual de mandón –dice viendo a Leo.

Leo: Al menos heredó algo bueno y… ¿mandón yo?

Kathy: Bien, a abrir el portal –dice usando el aparato.

Pero no funcionaba… No funcionaba.

Tori: Kathy… ¿qué pasa?

Kathy: No funciona.

Ryan: ¡Bravo! Me voy a perder la prueba que tenía para entrar al equipo de skate board de la escuela.

Jay: ¿Tú tienes un problema? Hoy me tocaba entrenamiento doble… y… sabes cómo es mi papá.

Ryan: Mi tío Leo es estricto; aguántate.

Jay: Para ti es fácil porque el máximo castigo que te dan es un mes sin televisión ni videojuegos…

Leo: ¿Y yo cómo te castigo?

Jay: Cuando destrocé el departamento, porque esta babosa (mira a Tori) estaba patinando en tu casa, bueno mi casa… bueno ya entendiste, me castigaste sin televisión y con ¡tres horas extra de entrenamiento!

Leo: ¿En serio? Wow, ya me asusté de mí mismo.

Raph: Y tanto que te quejas de que Sensei nos dé entrenamiento extra… ¿y así planeas ser con tu hijo?

Jay: Bueno, admito que eso me ha hecho fuerte, valiente y responsable. Eres buen padre "pa".

Tori: Al menos cuando me castigas, es de encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Raph: ¿Ves? Tal vez seré mejor que tú.

Kathy: Jajajaja, tío tío tío. Es OBVIO que MI papi es el mejor.

Tori: ¿En serio primita? ¿Te gusta que te castigue?

Kathy: Tampoco dije eso.

Donnie: ¿Cómo te castigo?

Kathy: Depende de lo que haya hecho. Si hice explotar tu laboratorio, me haces escribir trescientas veces "no debo hacer explotar el laboratorio de papá"

Ryan: Si te hace berrinche y a gritar para que le des lo que quiere, escribe "no debo hacer berrinches a papá"

Donnie: ¿Castigo colocándole tarea? Ay a veces ni yo me entiendo.

Kathy: Bueno si es muy grave me quitas el cel, la consola, la televisión; no me dejas salir y me voy a dormir sin cenar. Y hago esa tarea. Pero no hablemos de eso; este aparato no funciona NO FUNCIONA.

Donnie: Eso me preocupa, quiero ver eso –dice agarrando el aparato.

Leo: ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Donnie: Malas noticias. El único dispositivo capaz de hacer que esto funcione, se encuentra en el TCRI.

Raph: ¡¿Usas aparatos del TCRI?! ¡Estás loco hermano!

Donnie: ¡Díselo a mi yo del futuro!

Jay: Pues hay que conseguirlo; vamos a darle una visita a nuestros queridos Krangs, y a darles un regalito –dice sacando sus katanas.

**Y hasta aquí el cap 2.**

**Ahora mis notas (son datos que yo he investigado y entendido; si estoy mal, háganme el favor de corregirme):**

**Por lo que yo sé, en las otras versiones anteriores de las tortugas ninja, en las que Splinter fue el humano Hamato Yoshi antes de mutar en la rata Splinter, él pertenecía al clan del pie, junto a Oroku Saki (Destructor), el maestro de ambos creo que se llamaba Oroku Nagi. En la mayoría de esas versiones, Hamato Yoshi o sea Splinter es expulsado del clan del pie, supuestamente por hacer una falta de respeto a Oroku Nagi y Oroku Saki fue quien lo delató. Yo me pongo a pensar: ¿Entonces en sí, si nos tragáramos ese cuento, ni Splinter ni las tortugas tienen sentido de honor? ¿No pertenecen realmente a ningún clan?**

**Pero en esta versión de Nick, Hamato Yoshi tiene su propio clan (ese dibujo o emblema de flor que tiene tanto en su ropa como humano en sus peleas contra Destructor y como de mutante, así como en sus armas, las que usan él y las tortugas); y Oroku Saki el suyo: el clan del pie (el dibujo o emblema de un pie). Viéndolo con esa lógica, esta sí es una verdadera pelea entre clanes: el clan del pie y el clan Hamato (no sé si reciba otro nombre). Tal vez al haber perdido la batalla contra Destructor, donde perdió a su esposa e hija, Hamato Yoshi haya perdido su sentido de honor, creo; pero sigue conservando el nombre del clan, creo. Si es así, al haber adoptado y criado a las tortugas como sus propios hijos, tuvo el honor y suficientes motivos morales como para darles el apellido.**

**Y si nos guiamos por lo que vemos cuando miramos la serie, podemos pensar que sí tienen ese apellido: fíjense bien. En el epi de "El desafío" (no sé cómo se escribe en inglés, y creo que fue en ese), cuando las tortugas pelean contra Xever y Bradford justo antes de que éstos mutaran, Raph usa un arco y flechas, armas ninja, en las que claramente se puede ver el emblema de flor que mencionaba. O cuando Donnie fabrica los T-Phones: en las pantallas de los cuatro (y posiblemente en el de Abril pero no sé), se puede ver, con el color de la bandana del respectivo dueño, el emblema. Y también en el epi "new friend, old enemy" (nuevo amigo, viejo enemigo), cuando Abril le pide prestada a Donnie su laptop, y el rápidamente quita la foto de ella de la pantalla, se ve que el fondo de pantalla de su computadora es el emblema. Casi en todos lados aparece. Puede que ellos se sientan lo suficientemente honorados, por motivo de que Hamato Yoshi los adoptó, como para usar el apellido y el emblema en sus cosas.**

**En ninguna otra versión más que en la de Nick, al menos hasta donde yo sé, he visto un dibujo de un emblema diferente al clan del pie; en esta de nickelodeon sí: el emblema de la flor que mencioné anteriormente. Entonces podemos llegar a la conclusión, de que las tortugas sí portan el apellido Hamato.**

**Bien, ya di mi punto de vista. Den el suyo también.**

**Espero muchos y muchos reviews de esta historia titulada "Viajera del tiempo". No olvidando que acepto todo lo que me quieran decir, o dar sus opiniones o posturas en cuanto a datos ocultos sobre la serie de TV, como este que di yo.**

**¡Esperen ansiosos el cap 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quién es Kevin Kwanson?

**Chapter 3: ¿Quién es Kevin Kwanson?**

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Les juro que estoy feliz de publicar esta continuación. He tenido muuuuuuuuuuuucha pero mucha tarea (si alguien ve a Donnie le dice por favor que me venga a ayudar XD)**

**¿Qué tal les parecieron los epis que van estrenando aquí en Latinoamérica? Mis opiniones:**

"**La situación mutante fuera de control": ¿Creen que Abril exageró un poco? Por una parte, fue un accidente lo que pasó, pero por otro lado se necesita ser demasiado bobo para dejar caer todo el mutágeno.**

"**Sigan al líder": ¿Por qué nos dejaron con la intriga? Les juro que quería ver la cara que pusieron los chicos, en especial Leo, al saber de que Karai es la hija perdida de Splinter.**

"**El ataque de las ardillanoides": ¡Pobre Raph! Se estaban comiendo sus entrañas, y lo tenían que operar XD. Fue una gran combinación de terror, suspenso y ¡asquerosidad! ¡Fue asombroso!**

**Ya sin más… ¡Disfruten el cap!**

Tori recibe una llamada. Parece que el viaje en el tiempo no había afectado la señal.

Tori: ¿Hola?

Jay: ¿Quién es?

Tori: ¡Sssshhhh!

X: Soy Kevin, ¿dónde están?

Tori: Ah, hola Kevin; no lo vas a creer.

Kevin: Pues sí lo creo. Los estoy viendo, y voy para allá.

Tori: ¡Kevin, no!

Se abre el portal, y llega el tal Kevin.

Era de cabello castaño oscuro, corto y ojos marrones. Con pantalón de lona azul, una playera de mangas largas de color negro, y una camisa de botones rasgada, de color blanco. Y con tennis blancos.

Tori: ¡Qué idiota eres! Te dije que no.

Kevin: Tú no me mandas Tori. Un momento… (se asusta) estoy frente a ellos ¿verdad?

Jay: Sí bobo; son nuestros padres en el pasado.

_En el pensamiento de las tortugas:_

_Leo: ¿Otro hijo?_

_Donnie: ¿Será mío? Sus ojos se parecen._

_Raph: ¿Por qué este día no será normal? ¿Por qué?_

_Mikey: Este día sí se puso loco, en serio…_

Kevin: En ese caso, me voy a "presentar"

Leo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Kevin: Mi nombre es Kevin Kwanson…

Donnie: ¿Kwanson?

Raph: Como Mely…

Mikey: Y tú eres…

Kevin: Amigo de ellos –dice señalando a los adolescentes futuristas- de ustedes, y…

Donnie: No me digas: tu madre es Melina Kwanson.

Kevin: Así es s-señor.

Kathy: En serio eres bobo Kevin; mi papá es adolescente ahora, y no es momento para que lo llames "señor Hamato". Llámalo Donatello o Donnie, como acostumbras en casa, pero no lo trates de usted; tutéalo o sea que lo trates de tú…

Kevin: Kath, yo ya sé qué quiere decir tutear.

Kathy: ¡Ya te dije que no me digas "Kath"!

Kevin: Es que Kathy se oye algo infantil, ¿no crees genio?

Kathy: Es que Kath se oye como gato en inglés.

Jay: ¡Cállense ustedes dos! Mi papá adolescente te estaba hablando Kevin.

Kevin: Lo siento líder; ¿decía, perdón, decías, Leonardo?

Leo: Estoy de acuerdo con Kathy; tutéanos niño.

Kevin: Muy respetuosamente "Leonardo" no soy un niño; tengo quince años.

En eso, llega alguien: Melina Kwanson. Llevaba una medalla de primer lugar.

Mely: Chicos, no lo van a creer, me gané el pr… (de la sorpresa bota su medalla) ¿quiénes son estos? (señala a los futuristas)

Donnie: Mely, ellos son… no lo vas a creer.

Mely: Donnie, soy una kunoichi que pelea contra aliens y el clan del pie; amiga de un jugador de jockey que se hace llamar "el vigilante"; amiga de una pelirroja perseguida por los Krangs; amiga de cuatro tortugas mutantes a quienes quiero como mis hermanos; mi sensei es una rata mutante; amiga de una chica de lentes súper lista… Creo cualquier historia.

Se veía muy confiada.

Leo: Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertimos… Vienen del futuro.

Mely: ¿Eso era todo líder? ¿De qué época vienen? –dice haciéndose la interesada.

Kathy: Veinticinco años en el futuro.

Mely: Buen avance. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son? –dice como si fuera policía.

Kathy: Katherine…

Tori: Victoria…

Jay: Jayson…

Ryan: Y Ryan Hamato.

Mely: ¿Hamato? ¿En serio? Ahora me van a salir con que son hijos de ustedes –dice dirigiéndose a las tortugas, como que creía que la parte de que son sus hijos era broma.

Raph: De hecho…

Mely: (con los ojos como platos) ¿Lo son?

Mikey asiente.

Mely: Ooohhh, ya veo. De seguro se parecen a sus mamás; no se ofendan chicos.

Los cuatro mutantes: Ya entendimos.

Mely: ¿Y tú niño? –dice dirigiéndose a Kevin- Tu apellido es…

Kevin: Kwanson…

Mely: ¿K-k-kwa-nnson?

Mely entra en shock al escuchar eso.

Kevin: Sí.

Mely: Yo no tengo hermanos varones, solamente una a la que debo convencer de que lo es… ¿eres mi…?

Kevin: Hijo. Soy Kevin Kwanson.

Mely: No, no no no no. El primer apellido de toda persona, es el del padre… ¿por qué tienes mi apellido? –dice muy dudosa.

Kevin: Lo resumiré así, "madre": Te casaste con un hombre llamado Kevin, te abandonó y dijo que no quería saber de ti ni de mí. Te encolerizaste tanto, que me quitaste su apellido luego de que firmaron el divorcio y él se largó a Polonia.

Mely se pone, rara.

Mely: ¿Cuál era su apellido? –dice enfadada.

Kevin: Hay cosas que es mejor que sepas tú misma –dice tratando de que se calmara.

Mely: No, no no no… esto no es posible.

Donnie: Mely… ¿lo siento?

Mely: Donnie… ¿acaso tener pareja, no está en mi vida?

Leo: Sé que ha de ser difícil; pero igual ¿para qué necesitas un esposo? Nos tienes a nosotros tus "hermanos"

Raph: Sí, cálmate "hermanita"

Mely: Está bien –dice ya sonriente.

Kathy: Dis-disculpe Melina…

Kevin: Ahora tú eres la boba. Llámala Melina, como acostumbras en casa, pero tutéala; me aburriría que le dijeras "usted, Melina". Yo por mi parte la llamo "madre"

Los cuatro mutantes y Mely se ven las caras.

Donnie: ¿Nos permiten "chicos futuristas"?

Los mutantes y la chica genio se van a conversar a otro lado. Susurran formando un círculo.

Mely: No sé ustedes chicos, pero no me acostumbro.

Leo: Mejor que nos llamen por nuestro nombre.

Donnie: Yo estoy de acuerdo. Me da no sé qué que Kathy me llame "pa".

Mikey: Yo también. Me siento extraño, y a la vez feliz, creo.

Raph: Si nos van a llamar por nuestro nombre, que sea al menos por los apodos. No me acostumbraría a que cada rato mi "hija" me llame Raphael.

Leo: Buen punto. Yo también prefiero Leo. Ni "tío" ni "pa"; es que me siento extraño.

Mely: Entonces ya estamos.

Vuelven para hablar con los futuristas.

Mely: Niños, es que… preferimos…

Raph: Que nos llamen por nuestro nombre.

Kathy: (preocupada) ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que les digamos "padre"?

Donnie: Entenderán, que es muy raro todo esto que está pasando.

Leo: Nos sentimos raros, creo. No nos acostumbramos.

Mikey: Por nuestros apodos… ya saben… yo soy Mikey, ¿ok?

Los futuristas se miran.

Jay: Está bien "Mikey". Perdón si los incomodamos.

Leo: No te preocupes; se nota que tenían buenas intenciones.

Jay: Gracias pad… Leo.

Kevin: Entonces… "Mely", ¿ganaste un premio?

Mely: ¡Ah, sí! Por el mejor cohete a escala de la clase de ciencias.

Donnie: Te dije que ganarías.

Mely: ¿Quién no ganaría cuando Donatello Hamato lo ayudó?

Donnie: (se ríe) Buen punto.

Tori: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta "Mely"?

Mely: Claro Tori.

Tori: ¿Es cierto que tienes más nombres de cariño que "Mely", porque tu nombre es Melina?

Mely: Sí tengo. Pregúntales a ellos (señala a las tortugas)

Mikey: Una vez le dije "Melinita"

Raph: Algunas veces le he dicho "Mel"

Ryan: ¿Qué acaso no se oye que es más de varón?

Leo: Bueno, entre nosotros nos entendemos. Yo también le he dicho Mel, pero lo más que le decimos es Mely.

Kathy: No es por querer interrumpir; pero si Donnie necesita algo del TCRI para reparar el control, ¿no debemos irnos?

Leo: Es verdad.

Mely: ¿Puedo ir?

Raph: Si vas a ir, al menos espera a que vuelva (se va a buscar algo)

Mely: ¿Alguien tiene idea de qué habla?

Donnie: No.

Raph vuelve.

Raph: Ayer los olvidaste (le da unos jittes a Mely)

Mely: ¡Con que aquí estaban! Gracias Raph.

Leo: ¿A pie o en el tortumóvil?

Mikey: Yo diría que el go-cart.

Donnie: ¡Ya les dije que es un buggy patrulla!

Tori: A pie. Es que no tenemos vehículo.

Jay: Sí. ¿Podrían ir a pie con nosotros?

Mely: Está bien.

Salen y se van al TCRI.

Mely: Bien, ya estamos aquí.

En eso, recibe una llamada.

Mely: ¿Hola?

Era Irma Laginstein.

Irma: (como que estaba corriendo) ¿Mely? Ven por favor.

Mely: (preocupada) ¿Qué ocurre?

Irma: El clan del pie; nos persiguen a Abril y a mí.

Mely: ¿Como cuántos ninjas son?

Irma: No sé… ocho creo. Ven o Donnie o Leo o alguien ¡por favor!

Mely: ¡Llama a Casey! ¡Voy para allá! (corta la llamada)

Donnie: (preocupado y alarmado) ¿Qué ocurre?

Mely: ¡El pie persigue a Irma y Abril! ¡Hay que ayudarlas!

Leo: Que Jay, Kathy, Raph, Donnie y Tori se queden en el TCRI.

Mely: Leo, Mikey, Ryan, Kevin y yo ayudamos a las chicas.

Todos: ¡OK!

Cada quién toma su camino.

Kevin: (mira a Mely) No sé tanto de ninjutsu, pero al menos sé lo que Jay, el maestro Splinter y tú me han enseñado.

Mely: ¿Sabes usar uno de estos? (saca su jitte)

Kevin: Sí.

Mely: ¡Toma! (se lo da) Leo, ¿algún plan?

Mikey: ¡No se me ocurre nada! ¿Por qué persiguen a Irma?

Mely: ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Tal vez porque iba con Abril.

Mikey: ¿Qué no Abril había ido a ejercicio de entrenamiento con Sensei?

Mely: Pero mira la hora Leo (revisa su celular); hace ratos que terminó.

Leo, Mikey y Mely corrieron más y dejan atrás a Kevin y Ryan.

De tanto correr, Mikey no se fija y choca con una chica.

Mikey: ¡Oye! ¿qué no ves que llevo prisa? (se levanta)

Irma: ¡Gracias por la bienvenida bobo!

Mikey: ¡Irma! ¿Estás bien?

Leo: ¿Y Abril?

Llega ella.

Abril: ¡Menos charla y más acción! ¡Ahí vienen!

Aparece el clan del pie.

Al fin Kevin y Ryan aparecen, armados.

Kevin: ¡Al ataque!

Ryan: ¡Tenía que ser el pie!

Abril: ¿Quiénes son?

Irma: ¿De dónde salieron?

Leo: Al rato les explico. Escóndanse.

Abril: ¡Tú escóndete Irma! ¡Yo ataco con mi tessen!

Irma: ¡Ah no, yo no me quedo sin hacer nada!

Aparece Casey Jones.

Casey: Entonces necesitarás esto (le lanza un palo de jockey)

Irma: No pensaba en eso…

Mely: ¡Irma, acepta lo que Casey te dio, a menos que quieras que estos ninjas nos ganen!

Cada quién atacaba con su arma.

Mely y Kevin con un jitte cada uno.

Leo con sus katanas.

Ryan y Mikey con sus nunchakus.

Irma y Casey con un palo de jockey, aunque Casey lo hacía mucho mejor; Irma no era peleadora.

Abril con su clásico tessen.

Casey: (señala a Kevin y a Ryan) ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

Ryan: (en su pensamiento) _Así que así era Casey de joven ¿eh? Bueno, no lo tuteo, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo. Tendré que aplicar lo que me pidieron: lo llamaré Casey. También a ellas les llamaré "Abril" e "Irma"_

Kevin: (en su pensamiento) _Mi mamá acertó en todas las historias que contaba del Casey: es un excelente peleador. Por ahora le tendré que tratar de tú, igual que a "Irma" y a "Abril"_

Mely: (mientras pelea) Crees cualquier historia, ¿no Casey?

Casey: Claro "Mel".

Mely: Podrás ser muy amigo mío, pero quedamos en que sería "Mely"

Casey: Eres la actriz del equipo. Puedes ser cualquiera.

Mely: Cállate. Podría empezar por… que son del futuro.

Casey: ¿Qué? ¿Donnie inventó una máquina del tiempo?

Leo: Podría decirse.

Abril: ¿Del futuro?

Irma: ¿Desde cuándo Donnie tiene planeado hacer máquinas del tiempo?

Mely: No te quejes Irma; yo también hubiera querido ayudarlo en eso.

Kevin: Verán… luego… les explico.

Abril: ¿Al menos cómo te llamas?

Kevin: Kevin Kwanson.

Ryan: Ryan Hamato.

Casey: Mely, ¿vas a ser mamá en el futuro o qué?

Mely: ¡Yo tampoco me lo esperaba!

Abril: ¿Cómo que Hamato?

Mikey: Sonará extraño… pero es, bueno, será, mi hijo.

Irma: ¿Tú, vas a ser papá? Pero él ni se parece. ¿Quién tienes planeado que va a ser la mamá?

Mikey: ¿Y yo qué sé? Ni yo sabía que voy a ser papá.

Ryan: De hecho le saqué algo (le muestra la mancha verde en su hombro)

Abril: Oh.

De tanto pelear, ya habían derrotado al pie. Ahora van a un callejón a seguir con sus "explicaciones"

Les habían explicado a Casey, Abril e Irma que los conocen en el futuro, y cómo viven ellos con sus padres mutantes en el departamento, y que Kevin y su "madre" Mely, en la casa en la que ella vive ahora de adolescente.

Abril: (le habla a Ryan) Ahora vas a salir con que tienes primos.

Ryan: De hecho sí. Son tres, y también tienen la mancha verde.

Leo: Tengo un hijo que es su líder…

Mikey: Donnie tiene una hija genio…

Leo: Raph tiene una hija ruda…

Mely: Cabal: dos chicas y dos chicos que son primos. Yo tendré un varón: Kevin.

Abril: ¿Donnie tendrá una hija? ¿Quién será la mamá?

Leo: ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? A veces ni Donnie se entiende a sí mismo.

Casey: ¿Y qué será de mí?

Abril: ¿Y de mí?

Irma: ¿Y de mí?

Ryan: Bueno, tú Casey, eres un gran aliado: así que seguirás siendo amigo de "nuestros padres" y peleando contra el mal.

Kevin: Abril, tú seguirás siendo perseguida por el krang… una gran kunoichi y amiga y aliada.

Ryan: (la mira de forma extraña y tierna) Y tú…

Irma: ¿Yo qué?

Ryan: (reacciona a tiempo) Aliada y amiga, creo. Me quieres mucho; bueno, a Kevin, a mis primos y a mí.

Abril: (nota que no están todos) ¿Y los demás?

Leo: En el TCRI. Donnie necesita algo de ahí para reparar el aparato que los lleve de vuelta a su tiempo.

Casey: Esta noche se puso interesante… Yo voy a ir a ayudar.

Mely: Aceptamos ayuda "vigilante". ¿Vas Abril?

Leo: ¡En serio estás loca Mel!

Mely: Mely…

Leo: "Mely"… ¿cómo va a ir Abril justo donde están los que la buscan?

Mely: Buen punto… oops.

Abril: Bien… Irma y yo vamos a la alcantarilla.

Irma: Claro. Quiero conocer a esos chicos futuristas.

Ellas se van a ponerse a salvo. Mientras tanto, con la ayuda de Casey, van todos al TCRI.

**Y hasta aquí el cap 3.**

**¿Qué pasó con los otros adolescentes en el TCRI? ¿Cómo lo tomarán Casey, Abril e Irma cuando terminen de conocer a los chicos futuristas? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**La siguiente aclaración es IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER:**

**Bueno, como ustedes recordarán en el epi "The situation mutation" (La situación mutante en español), las tortugas tratan de diversas maneras al papá de Abril: a veces le dicen "señor O'Neil" y otras veces oí que le dijeron "Kirby", o sea que lo trataron por su nombre. Pero nunca oí que lo trataran de "tú" o sea que lo tutearan.**

**Por eso apliqué que los hijos de las tortugas y de Mely llamaran por su nombre completo a las tortugas, Mely, Abril, Irma y Casey en su tiempo real, pero que nunca los tutean. Y ahora que están en el tiempo en que ellos son adolescentes, les toca tutearlos. Esto es por si ustedes, queridos lectores, tenían dudas.**

**Como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, por lo general Jay, Tori, Kathy y Ryan les llaman "pa" o "papá" a sus respectivos padres, y "tío" y el apodo de su respectivo tío (tío Mikey, tío Raph…); y a Mely la llaman "Melina" y la tratan de usted en su tiempo normal, y lo mismo con Casey (es como si Tori le dijera a Casey "¿puede venir por favor Casey?"; quiere decir que lo llama por su nombre pero lo trata de usted y no de tú).**

**En cuanto a Kevin, le llama "ma" o "madre" a Mely, y les llama por su nombre completo a las tortugas, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Miguel Ángel (como que Kevin le dijera así a Donnie: "disculpe Donatello…" o sea tratándolo de usted y no tuteándolo), siempre guardando el respeto a los adultos al tratarlos de usted. Lo mismo con Abril, Irma y Casey. Pero ahora que retrocedieron en el tiempo, y para no incomodar a los chicos, a todos los futuristas les tocó tutear a sus padres, tíos y amigos adultos, ahora que son adolescentes.**

**Además, aquí en mi país acostumbramos a decir "Don Juan" o "Doña Laura". Don es "señor" y Doña es "señora". Por respeto y costumbres aquí, nunca tuteamos a los adultos que no son nuestros parientes, es decir que sí tenemos permitido decir "tú tío". Muy pocas veces, si es que acaso lo hacemos, tuteamos a otros adultos, solamente que ellos nos lo permitan, pero es muy muy muy poco probable que pase. Pero nunca olvidamos decir don o doña; es una muestra de respeto que nos enseñan desde muy pequeños. Tratar de tú a algún adulto sin su consentimiento, es muchas veces tomado como falta de respeto acá en mi país. Entre los adultos se tratan de "tú" o "vos" que equivale a tú; o bien se tratan de usted. Entre los adultos así es. O un adulto a un niño también le puede decir tú, usted o vos. Pero más que todo los más jóvenes tratamos a los adultos de usted.**

**Pero como en Estados Unidos, por lo que sé es diferente; por eso tal vez en el epi que mencioné al principio, las tortugas no sientan raro tratar así al papá de Abril: o bien es costumbre en Nueva York, o bien el señor O'Neil se los permitió, porque cuando alguien le toma confianza a alguien más, la situación cambia.**

**Cuando vi el episodio que acabo de mencionar, en la parte donde Mikey le busca un nombre al recién mutado papá de Abril y Donnie le dice "no voy a dejar que le pongas un nombre de monstruo al señor O'Neil" (creo que así lo dijo), créanme que le iba a gritar a mi televisor, o sea a Donnie: "por qué no le decís suegro de una vez baboso; anímate a declararle tu amor a Abril" Loca yo, pero eso se me ocurrió decirle a Donnie en la tele, pero no lo hice porque no me aguantaba la risa XD.**

**Si quieren, aparte de su review, me dejan su opinión de: ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer episodio de la segunda temporada? Y si quieren me dejan su opinión de todos los episodios que hayan visto, o de dos, o de uno o como quieran. Por ejemplo:**

**Episodio 7 primera temporada: Un mono psíquico: "Donnie fue muy gracioso tratando de invitar a Abril a salir. En serio su gráfica fue, para mí, un buen plan. Cuando el Dr. Falco le dijo 'A propósito, ¿en serio crees llegar a algo con Abril?', me imagino que eso debió doler"**

**Ese es un ejemplo, y mi verdadera opinión del episodio.**

**¡Esperen ansiosos en cap 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Defendiendo su honor

**Chapter 4: Defendiendo su honor**

**¡Hola a todos los fanfictioners!**

**Sé que no tengo excusas… pero es que tengo muchos pero muchos deberes escolares qué hacer (repito: si ven a Donnie háganme el favor de decirle que me ayude plis)**

**¿Ya vieron los nuevos episodios de las tortugas, por lo menos en inglés? Es que va a haber un especial de una hora, llamado "Wormquake" o "The Project Manhattan" (no sé exactamente) Va a haber una aparición brevísima de las tortugas de los años ochenta (ay miran ustedes mismos XD) Splinter les va a decir a Donnie, Raph y Mikey que Karai es Miwa (solamente Leo lo sabía) y Mikey dice, en inglés (por lo menos con mi poquísimo nivel de inglés entendí esto) "Karai is our sister?" Eso quiere decir "¿Karai es nuestra hermana?"**

**Eso confirmó mi teoría y sueño: las tortugas sí ven a la bebé Miwa como su hermana… que conste que lo dijo en inglés y no soy bilingüe, así que habrá que esperar que lo saquen en español aquí en Latinoamérica. ¡Teoría confirmada!**

**Esperando que disfruten el cap…**

**¡A leer!**

Jay: -¿Ya entienden el plan?

Raph: -Eres el líder en TU equipo; no en el nuestro.

Donnie: -¿Crees que porque Leo va a ser tu papá, vas a ser el líder en todos lados?

Tori: Bienvenido a mi mundo…

Kathy: Ya, en serio: a mí me parece buen plan.

Tori: Pregunta: ¿quién bajará como un espía en esa bóveda donde, si lo recuerdan, hay guardias alienígenas?

Donnie: Yo voy a operar el equipo…

Raph: Me da flojera…

Kathy: Yo ayudo a Donnie…

Jay: Vas tú Tori.

Tori: Está bien, iré yo… pero me debes tu pedazo de pizza de la cena.

Donnie: ¿Qué no viven en diferentes departamentos?

Kathy: Resumen: cada fin de mes vamos al departamento del abuelo con ustedes y nuestras mamás, para convivir y el tío M… digo Mikey siempre lleva pizza.

Raph: Buena idea.

Tori: (se pone un equipo especial) Ya voy (baja)

Jay la ayuda a sostener la cuerda. Donnie y Kathy operan el equipo. Raph vigilaba para que ningún Krang apareciera.

Tori: Bien, ya lo tengo (toma el dispositivo) Súbeme Jay.

Todos los demás llegan de sorpresa.

Mikey: (grita) ¡Booyakasha!

Del susto, Jay suelta la cuerda, y Tori cae con la cara en el suelo.

Donnie: ¡Bien hecho Mikey!

Kathy: ¡Silencio! ¿quieren?

Tori: (se levanta dolorosamente y molesta) ¿Quién fue el idiota que me dejó caer?

Jay: ¡No tengo la culpa del susto que me dio el tío… digo Mikey!

Raph: Es oficial: estás muerto Mikey. Ya ves que con mi hija nadie se mete y vive para contar el cuento.

Kathy: Sin rencores prima; súbela Jay.

Él la sube.

Casey: Así que ellos son los otros futuristas.

Kathy: Así es… usted debe ser Casey en sus años de adolescencia…

Jay: Acuérdate de lo que nos pidieron: tendremos que tutearlo.

Kathy: Yo soy Katherine Hamato, la hija de Donnie.

Tori: Victoria Hamato, la hija de Raph.

Jay: Y yo Jayson Hamato, hijo de Leo y líder de este equipo.

Tori: ¡No tienes que recalcarlo todo el tiempo!

Casey: Donnie, en lo que veo que ella se parece a ti es en los ojos, ¿quién pretendes que sea la mamá?

Donnie: Ni yo lo sé, y no me lo quiere decir.

Raph: (presumido) -¿Qué opinas Casey? ¿Se parece a mí o no?

Casey: Tus ojos y tu temperamento (mira con lástima a Mikey). Fue un gusto conocerte Mikey…

Tori: No, no no no no. No voy a hacer más que esto (le da un puñetazo a Mikey en el hombro)

Mikey: ¡Auch!

Leo: Bien, luego hablamos en casa. Hay que irnos de aquí.

Raph: Buen punto.

Ya en las alcantarillas…

Splinter se fue a algún lado fuera de las alcantarillas. Era momento oportuno: no se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando, al menos no por el momento.

Llegan todos.

Abril: ¡Chicos!

Irma: ¡Qué bueno que están bien!

Leo: Bien futuristas: preséntense.

Kathy: (miraba de manera extraña y tierna a Abril) Yo soy Katherine Hamato… tu…

Abril: Yo…

Kathy: (reacciona a tiempo) Tú eres Abril O'Neil, ¿cierto?

Abril: Sí, y tú eres…

Kathy: La hija de Donnie.

Abril: ¿En verdad? (mira a Donnie) ¡Qué bonita hija tienes, o tendrás!

Donnie: (se sonroja) Gracias, creo.

Irma: Y se parece, ¿eh? Tienen los mismos ojos.

Kathy: Creo que sí. Pero me dicen que me parezco más a mi mamá.

Abril: Bueno eso es obvio, ya sabes…

Se refería a que él era tortuga y su hija "parecía" humana.

Donnie: Ya entendí…

Abril: Pues ella debe ser muy hermosa. De seguro Donnie será muy afortunado.

Kathy: Gracias.

Abril: ¿Quién es tu mamá?

Kathy: Hay cosas que no puedo revelar Abril; ¿comprendes?

Abril: Oh, sí sí. Comprendo.

Kathy: Gracias por entender. Y puedes llamarme Kathy.

Abril: Está bien.

Kathy: (en su pensamiento) _Sí… muy hermosa._

Tori: ¿Por qué centrar toda la atención en la genio? Me voy al grano: soy Victoria Hamato, pueden llamarme Tori y soy la hija de Raph.

Irma: Wow Raph, me sorprendes.

Abril: Y tanto que te decimos que consiguieras novia; creo que nos hiciste caso.

Irma: ¿Qué hay de ti? (mira a Jay)

Jay: Jayson Hamato, hijo de Leo y líder entre mis primos.

Tori: Si ese ojo te queda morado no es mi culpa…

Abril: -Déjame adivinar: te gusta ver a los Héroes Espaciales.

Jay: Pues… sí. ¡Es un gran programa! No me pierdo ninguna convención.

Leo: (nostálgico) -Por lo menos tú sí puedes ir…

Jay: No te preocupes; siempre te llevo algo de la convención.

Leo sonríe.

Irma: Sé que tienen mucho qué hacer para volver a su tiempo y todo eso… pero al menos quiero saber una cosa: ¿van a la escuela?

Kevin: Sí. Y cada quién participa en uno de los clubes; bueno todo alumno tiene que pertenecer a alguno.

Irma: -¿Ah sí? ¿A cuál pertenecen?

Jay: Karate.

Leo: Entonces siempre entrenas.

Jay: Sí.

Kathy: Ciencias.

Raph: Típico de tu hijita Donnie.

Kathy: No te quejes Raph; gracias a mis conocimientos pude reparar el microondas de tu casa cuando Donnie no pudo ir porque tenía que reparar a Cabeza Metálica.

Raph: Bueno, así sí.

Ryan: Skate board; bueno tenía una prueba para seguir ahí. Cada tres meses debo volver a dar mi demostración para mantener mi lugar dentro del club.

Irma: Igualito a ti Mikey.

Mikey: Ni modo; es, bueno, será mi hijo.

Kevin: Yo también participo en el de ciencias con Kath.

Casey: ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Mely es una científica, aunque no al grado de Donnie.

Mely: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

Kathy: Por los bigotes de Einstein que Kevin y yo somos científicos.

Tori: Kathy, te aguanto que uses palabras como neuronas, encéfalo, cerebelo o centrífuga; pero no tenías por qué imitar ese programa de comedia que vimos el otro día.

Kevin: Sí, usa frases más originales, como… mmm… déjame pensar… Ya sé "por todo el cloruro de sodio de la ciudad"

Tori: Yo estoy en el club de teatro.

Raph (asustado y sorprendido): ¡¿Teatro?!

Irma: ¿Acaso te gusta el teatro Raph?

Leo: ¡¿Teatro?!

Tori: No estoy ahí porque quiero; bueno ahora me ha estado gustando un poco, pero antes no.

Kathy: Ni me recuerdes ese día. Por poco Jay te amarra y te lleva obligada a la sala de presentaciones para tu primer día en el club. Y de no haber sido por Ryan, todos los del club acaban con los ojos morados.

Raph: ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

Tori: Bueno, no alcancé lugar en el de karate con Jay…

Jay: Si hubieras ido conmigo a inscribirte en lugar de ir a última hora COMO SIEMPRE, hubieras alcanzado un lugar.

Tori: Oye, ya no me regañes jefe. Como iba diciendo: ni loca me meto en el de ciencias con Kathy y Kevin…

Kathy: ¡Oye!

Kevin: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Tori: Nada importante. Obviamente no me voy a ir al de porristas. No aguantaría verles las caras todo el tiempo a las mimadas de Nora, Raquel y Mandy.

Kevin: Hablando de ellas… ¿te puedo pedir un pequeño favorcito?

Tori: Dime Kevin.

Kevin: ¿Puedes decirle a Mandy que me deje en paz?

Mely: (se ríe) ¿Y en qué sentido que te deje en paz, "hijo"?

Kevin (todo quejoso): Es que está obsesionada conmigo: me sigue a todas partes, incluso cuando vamos con Jay y Ryan a jugar futbol, esas tres niñas nos siguen. Ya me aburrí de que esa niña sin cerebro me siga. Dice que está enamorada de mí.

Tori: Cuenta conmigo amigo. Créeme que prefiero verte casado con una lámpara que con Mandy Phillips.

Donnie: ¿Tan molesta es?

Kathy: Ni yo la aguanto, y todos saben que trato de aguantar a todos.

Tori: Bueno, dejando el problema de Kevin… Ni al de porristas, ni al de futbol, ni al de ciencias, ni al de karate, ni al de costura, ni al de "amigos del medio ambiente", ni al de carpintería ni a ningún club pude entrar por ir de último momento… Sólo me quedó el de teatro, y ahí estoy ahora.

En eso, suena un teléfono. La teoría era cierta: que vinieran del futuro no invervenía con la señal. El teléfono era de Jay.

Jay: -¿Hola?

X: -¡Hola terroncito de azúcar!

Jay: -En primer lugar ¡no me llames así Nora! En segundo lugar… ¿cómo obtuviste mi número?

Nora: Pues mira bombón, nunca me subestimes. Además, sólo llamaba para preguntarte… si quieres ir a ver una peli conmigo.

Jay: -No te hagas Nora; lo único que quieres es que me rinda y acepte ser tu novio.

Nora: Ppfff, ¿wath ever? Sé muy bien que no te resistirás a mis encantos…

Jay: Permítime, por favor.

Ahora Leo le habla.

Leo: ¿Es la tal Nora?

Jay: Será mejor que escuchen todos cuán molestas pueden ser las hermanas Phillips.

Pone en altavoz el teléfono.

Jay: Ahora sí… ¿qué quieres Nora?

Nora: Pues mira, sólo llamaba para decirte, que como tu querida primita no fue a su club de teatro, la profesora Summers me pidió que le diera un mensaje, y jamás llamaría a esa chica cero cool.

Ahora Jay, Kathy, Kevin y Ryan se le quedan viendo a Tori, como regañándola.

Tori (defendiéndose): ¿Qué? No me iba a perder la final de lucha libre.

Mejor siguen escuchando qué decía Nora Phillips.

Nora: El mensaje para tu prima es: en la obra escolar va a interpretar a Julieta…

Tori: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hubiera preferido salir de doncella o algo así, o de árbol, pero no de Julieta!

Nora: ¿Con que ahí estás Tori? Es lo que la profesora dijo.

Tori (molesta): Al menos dime quién va a ser Romeo.

Nora: Stephen.

Tori: ¿Stephen? ¿Stephen? ¡Stephen Brown!

Nora: (en tono burlón) Sí, qué linda pareja hacen…

Tori: (enojada) Cállate…

Nora: Al fin conseguirás a alguien de tu nivel…

Tori (amenazándola): Escucha Nora, si esta es una estúpida broma, será mejor que te retractes, ¡si no te juro que ese ojo te queda morado! (forma un puño).

Ryan: ¡Cálmate Tori!

Lo mejor que hace Kathy es convencer a la admiradora de su primo Jay de que se calle.

Kathy (tratando de razonar con ella): Sí, escúchala Nora, te juro que de verdad te queda morado si no te callas.

Nora: ¿Wath ever? En fin, eso era lo que quería decir. En cuanto a Ryan, Raquel le manda a decir que no se le va a escapar…

Ryan: Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Nora: A Kevin: dice Mandy que no le importa que seas del club de ciencias; que hubiera preferido que estuvieras en el de futbol, pero que no te resistirás a ella…

Kevin: Como si eso fuera a pasar…

Nora: Y a ti, geniecita sin onda, ella o sea Mandy, te manda a decir que ni se te ocurra acercártele a su Kevin; porque te ha visto muy juntita con él, y eso no le agrada.

Kathy (se hacía la que le seguía la corriente): ¿Ah sí? Y tú, dile de mi parte, que ella se acaba de ganar un ¡premio al mejor maquillaje! Igual Raquel y tú: se ganaron ese premio.

Nora: (presumida) ¡Ay! ¿verdad que sí? Eso era obvio; es decir, somos las más bonitas.

Kathy: Sí, se lo acaban de ganar, por ser (ahora cambia su tono a uno más molesto) ¡las víboras mejor disfrazadas de la escuela!

Nora: Pppfff, no te hagas, sientes envidia de mí.

Kathy: ¿Yo, envidia? Por favor; ¿quién envidiaría a una niña mimada, presumida, superficial, sin cerebro, chismosa como tú? Y por Kevin, dile a esa niña sin neuronas que no tengo por qué darles explicaciones de mi amistad con él; somos como hermanos, pero para que le quede claro, que él NO SE INTERESA EN ELLA.

Kevin: Lo que ella dijo.

Nora: (en tono burlón) ¿Saben qué? ¿Quién los aguanta? Por eso a los "primitos Hamato" nadie los quiere como amigos. Las reglas que les imponen sus padres de respetar, y ser honrados y con honor y bla bla bla bla a nadie le interesan. Y lo lamento mucho por ti Jay, que tengas que contar con primas tan tan tan pesadas y aburridas como las tuyas, y con un padre demasiado estricto y que nunca te deja divertirte. Por eso es que nunca me acabo de decidir en ser tu novia…

Jay (ahora sí se había enojado) ¡Momento Phillips! Podré ser menos enojado que Tori, pero escucha: nadie ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, se atreve a ofender a MI FAMILIA, ¿oíste? ¡Nadie!

Kathy: La próxima vez que vuelvas a mencionar en manera ofensiva el apellido Hamato, Nora, te juro, en verdad te juro, que te rompo TODA la cara, haber si así se te quita lo presumidita.

Tori: Vuélvete a meter conmigo, o Kevin, o mis primos y te prometo por lo que más valoro en esta vida, que te arrepientes…

Entretanto que los chicos defendían su honor, tanto las tortugas, como Mely, Casey, Irma y Abril se miraban los unos a los otros, muy asustados, mientras pensaban y susurraban cosas.

(**N/A:** Cuando esté con letra normal es que están hablando; cuando esté en cursiva, son sus pensamientos)

_Leo: Bueno, si voy a tener un hijo que defienda así nuestro honor, bien por mí, por él, por sensei y por todos…_

_Mely: Si esa niña supiera que está ofendiendo a una familia de ninjas, tal vez ya no dijera tantas estupideces de ese tamaño…_

Raph: Por lo menos mis dos futuros sobrinos saben usar el cerebro, y no se fijan en esas chicas por ser bonitas.

Casey: Sí, es evidente que sabrán elegir bien a una chica.

Abril: Es verdad. Niñas como esas, que son superficiales y ofenden a otros, no son buenas para elegir.

Jay: ¡No vuelvas a llamar! (le cuelga el teléfono a Nora).

Leo: Ahora sí vemos lo molestas que pueden ser.

Kathy: No sabes cuánto…

Donnie: Bueno, no sé si sea necesario defender tanto…

Tori: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Raph: Bueno, lo que Donnie quiere decir es que pueden hacer como hice yo con lo que Sensei me enseñó "Deja que los insultos se te resbalen, como un río, sobre una roca"

Kathy: No entiendes. Hemos hecho eso…

Ryan: Una infinidad de veces…

Kathy: Esta ya no la aguantamos…

Kevin: Oigo cómo los insultan, y debo meterme a defenderlos a veces…

Tori: ¿A veces? Nunca nos has fallado; eres de los nuestros.

Kathy: Por eso eres un gran gran gran amigo Kevin; no por nada tu mamá es Melina Kwanson. En tu familia nadie se ha caracterizado por cobarde…

Ryan: Al contrario: siempre defiendes a los tuyos. La lealtad es lo que te identifica ante el mundo.

Kevin: Pues… gracias amigos-hermanos. ¿Ya se les pasó el coraje?

Jay: Ya… ya todos gritamos y Kathy ya les dijo sus verdades a esas niñas mimadas. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es concentrarnos en volver a casa.

Kathy: ¡Ah sí! Lo había olvidado. ¿Ya lo puedes reparar Donnie?

Donnie: Sí. Llevará tiempo, pero sí.

Tori: ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

Kathy: Yo ayudarlo.

Kevin: Yo también.

Donnie: (mira a Mely) ¿Me das una mano?

Mely: ¿Qué te parecen dos?

Donnie: Ok.

Tori: ¿Y nosotros qué?

En eso, se oye un ruido extraño: al alguien le "tronaron" las tripas; alguien tenía hambre.

Todos miran a Mikey.

Mikey: ¿Qué? No fui yo.

Ryan: Lo siento, ese fui yo. Tengo hambre.

Leo: Oh, pues… ¿quieren comer?

Tori: Yo sí.

Jay: Si nos puedes dar… te lo agradeceríamos mucho.

Raph: Creo que hay pizza suficiente para todos en la cocina. Voy por ella, sino Mikey se la come antes de que llegue aquí.

Se va a traer la pizza.

Vuelve con la pizza.

Ya todos tienen para comer: Donnie, Mely, Kathy y Kevin se llevan su pizza al laboratorio, para comer mientras arreglan el aparato. Entretanto, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Casey, Abril, Irma, Tori, Jay y Ryan se quedan en la sala, comiendo pizza, a ver con qué se entretienen.

Tori (mira a Jay): ¿Crees que tarden mucho?

Jay: No creo. Entre cuatro genios algo hacen.

Ryan (buscando conversación): Y bien… pues… ¿qué hacen para divertirse aquí?

Leo: Yo… ver Héroes Espaciales… ¡Ay no, Héroes Espaciales!

Corre a encender el televisor.

En eso, Raph se ríe a carcajadas, burlándose de Leo.

Raph (en tono burlón): ¿Qué ocurre Bobonardo? ¿No hay señal?

Leo: Cállate…

No había señal en el televisor; en ningún canal.

Casey: Pues al menos será una buena excusa para dejar la televisión UN DÍA; mejor hablemos de algo interesante.

Abril: ¿Cómo qué Casey?

Irma: ¿Qué les parece…? Amenazar a Casey.

Casey (asustado): ¿A mí por qué?

Irma: Ya vas faltando a tres entrenamientos del equipo de jockey; si sigues así nunca le vamos a ganar a la Secundaria Rushmore.

Casey: ¿Crees que es fácil con el trabajo de defender a Nueva York de las fuerzas del mal?

Irma: Bueno…

Casey: No me digas que…

Irma: Yo…

Casey: ¿Lo hiciste cierto?

Irma sólo sonríe muy inocente.

Abril: Irma, ¿qué te he dicho sobre apostar el partido? ¡Ya vas perdiendo 50 dólares!

Irma: ¡Cúlpalo a él! (señala a Casey) ¡Va perdiendo tres partidos!

Casey: (molesto) ¿Con quién rayos apostaste?

Irma: No me lo vas a sacar NUNCA Casey Jones; jamás delataría a Mikey…

Casey: ¡MIKEY! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¿Cómo apuestas a que voy a perder el partido, y más con Irma, que siempre me echa en cara todos los partidos que pierdo?

Mikey (asustado y viendo molesto a Irma): ¡Muchas gracias Irma!

Casey: ¡No me quieras evitar el tema!

Mikey: ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ella me convenció!

Leo: ¿Desde cuándo te dejas convencer por las mujeres hermano?

Mikey: ¡¿Yo qué sé?! Además necesitaba el dinero.

Leo (se golpea el rostro): No me digas que volviste a hacer explotar la laptop de Abril y necesitabas reponerla.

Mikey: ¡Fue culpa de Raph!

Raph: ¡¿Por qué mía?!

Mikey: ¿No recuerdas a que apostamos a quién ganaría el box el otro día? Aposté solamente porque el rival del que tú apostaste te cae mal.

Raph: ¿Lo ves? Nadie le ganaba.

Leo: ¿De modo que apostaron 50 dólares por un estúpido campeonato de box?

Raph: Estúpido tu programa…

Leo (autoritario y molesto): ¡Tú cállate Raphael Hamato!

Mikey: Leo…

Leo: ¡Tú también cierra la boca! Ahora me van a escuchar ustedes dos, Raphael y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

Ya no era el mismo Leo (no quiere decir que sea bipolar). Ahora sí que lo habían sacado de sus casillas; estaba enfadado.

Raph y Mikey tenían puestos los ojos como platos. Ahora sabían que habían hecho enojar mucho a su hermano. Hasta del miedo los dos se abrazaron.

Ahora Leo les empezó a gritar.

Leo: Siempre terminan mal cuando apuestan; el próximo de ustedes dos que vuelva a apostar les JURO QUE LE PARTO LA CARA.

Raph: Bueno hermano… no te eno…

Mikey: Cálmate Leo…

Leo: ¿Calmarme? ¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Ustedes creen que es fácil tener un hermano al que siempre hay que estar cuidando de las estupides que pueda hacer, uno que siempre protesta por cualquier cosa que hagas, o uno que usa palabras que ni siquiera entiendes? Porque créanme que no me molesta que apuesten; me molesta que siempre terminen peleando por CUALQUIER cosa, gracias a sus apuestitas de niños. (Ahora grita) ¡¿EN SERIO CREEN QUE ME VOY A CALMAR CON USTEDES PELEANDO ENTRE SÍ?!

Raph (asustado): Te juro que me voy a portar bien; te lo juro.

Mikey: Y yo… pero ya deja de estar enojado.

Leo (gritando): ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

Siempre el hermano mayor, cuidando que sus hermanos menores hagan las cosas bien.

Raph y Mikey (en coro, asustados y levantando una mano y colocando la otra en su pecho): ¡Lo prometemos Leo! Te juramos que no volvemos a apostar entre los dos; pero ¡no nos partas la cara!

Leo (ya calmado y tranquilo): Está bien; solamente pórtense bien, como hermanos que somos.

Mikey: ¿Un abrazo?

Leo no responde.

Mikey (poniendo ojos de cachorro): ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Leo sólo suspira, sabiendo que no puede dejar de querer a su hermanito. Abre los brazos y deja que lo abracen. Raph también lo abraza. Era un abrazo entre hermanos.

Irma: ¡Aw, qué lindo momento!

Abril: Pero eso no es excusa para tu problema. Deja de apostar, o vas a quedar en la quiebra.

Irma: Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Casey: Y no me vuelvas a echar en cara cuando pierda los partidos.

Irma: Está bien.

Ahora buscaban qué hacer. Entretanto los genios buscaban reparar el aparato para que los futuristas volvieran a casa.

**¡Y hasta aquí el cap 4!**

**Pobre Leo, siempre viendo que sus hermanos no hagan estupideces… ahora sí lo sacaron de sus casillas.**

**Pobre Jay, ser el popular y galán en su escuela no debe ser fácil si sólo lo sigue una niña sin cerebro e irrespetuosa que ofende a su apellido. Por lo menos cuando hay convenciones de Héroes Espaciales siempre le lleva un recuerdo a su papá.**

**Pobre Donnie, Kathy no le quiere decir quién es su mamá.**

**Pobre Raph, normalmente no se asusta de que Leo lo amenace, pero esta vez sí.**

**Mikey es un traidor XD**

**Pobre Tori, tiene que hacer a Julieta XD, y Stephen, el chico que no le agrada, va a ser Romeo XD**

**Pobre Ryan, ojalá no lo expulsen del equipo de skate board por faltar a la prueba XD**

**Al menos Kevin es leal a los suyos, como Mely lo es a las tortugas.**

**Kathy no ve a Kevin con ojos de amor, sino como un hermano, aunque si Mandy Phillips le sigue diciendo que no se le acerque, estará firmando su sentencia de muerte XD**

**Nora no sabe medir lo que dice.**

**Irma tiene que dejar el vicio de apostar XD**

**Urge que Casey gane el campeonato de jockey XD**

**Díganme: ¿Jockey es con J o con H? Ay me responden por favor.**

**¿Logrará Donnie reparar el control? ¿Llegará Splinter a saber lo que está pasando? ¿En algún momento los futuristas revelarán quiénes son sus respectivas madres? ¿Aparecerá el krang, el clan del pie, el rey rata o algún villano que empeore la situación? Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas.**

**¡Esperen el cap 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Giros inesperados

**Chapter 5: Las mamás; Kathy es capturada**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Esta aclaración es importante: se me ocurrió una nueva idea para el fic, la cual realmente no la tenía prevista; pero luego de recordar el fic de "Los nuevos amigos", me acordé de un detalle, el cual usaré para este fic. Así que si de repente Jay o Kevin dan un giro inesperado en sus diálogos o forma de tratar a los adolescentes del presente, es por este cambio que acabo de incorporar; desde ahora, el cap 5 (ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de a qué me refiero XD)**

**Ya sin más… ¡A leer!**

Chapter 5: Las mamás; Splinter se entera de todo; Kathy es capturada.

En el laboratorio…

Mely: -¿Crees que ya?

Donnie: -No.

Kevin: -¿Y ahora?

Donnie: -No…

Kathy: -¿Y ahora?...

Donnie (molesto y gritando): -¡Que no!

Mely (tratando de que se calmara): -Bueno Donnie, no te enojes, sólo era una pregunta… no te enojes conmigo, por favor, que yo te quiero mucho… te quiero mucho (ahora le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla).

Donnie: -Es que ya me conoces Mely; no me gusta que me presionen.

Kathy (riéndose): -Así que es verdad.

Donnie: -¿Qué cosa?

Kathy: Bueno mi padre, o sea tú, o sea tu tú del futuro, tu tú adulto…

Kevin: -Kath, ya todos entendimos.

Kathy: -Que tu tú del futuro tiene razón: desde pequeña ella (señala a Mely) siempre ha sido muy cariñosa.

Mely: -¿Así que en el futuro das buenas referencias de mí? Gracias Donnie.

Donnie: De… ¿nada? Bueno, cambiando el tema, creo que ya está.

Mely: -¡Lotería!

Donnie: -¡Chicos, vengan todos! ¡Ya arreglé el control!

Ahora todos los que estaban en la sala llegan muy felices.

Jay: -¡Lo lograron!

Donnie: -OK, el sistema no es muy complejo; podrán volver a su tiempo, pero cualquier inestabilidad, podría romper la energía interdimensional que los hará volver a casa.

Leo: -Donnie, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que hables en español?

Kathy: -Lo que quiere decir, es que cualquier movimiento o falla, rompería la energía o el control en pedazos. Haz los honores Jay; actívalo tú.

Jay: -OK.

Abre el portal, y se ve una rueda amarilla, tal vez así se veía entre diferentes épocas en el espacio tiempo. Todos los futuristas estaban dispuestos a cruzar, pero no sin antes despedirse; después de todo, todos los presentes olvidarían lo que había pasado.

Se oía "Adiós" "Nos vemos en veinticinco años" "Los queremos"… Cosas así.

Kathy: -¿Estás seguro que cualquier cosa dañaría el portal?

Donnie: -Cualquier cosa.

Tori: -¿Como qué?

Como el portal estaba abierto, no se fijaron, y llega una chica… una chica de la que ninguno había hablado.

Ese evento, cierra el portal, y la única oportunidad de volver a casa.

Donnie: -Como esa, por ejemplo.

Chica: -¿D-donde estoy?

Kevin: -¿D-demi?

Kathy: -¿Demetria?

Al parecer, su nombre era Demetria.

Era una chica de quince años: rubia con rayitos rosas y con el cabello largo y suelto. Llevaba una falda de lona azul, blusa de mangas largas de color verde con rosa. Llevaba calcetas largas blancas, y tennis de color rojo.

Demi: -¿H-hola?

Tori: -¡Tenía, que ser la nueva!

Jay: -No hables así Tori, pero… buen punto, ¿qué haces aquí Demi?

Demi: Vaya, al parecer al menos ustedes recuerdan mi nombre.

Tori: -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Demi: -Es una larga historia, y bastante graciosa de hecho. Es que… como sé que a él le podría interesar esto… (saca un dispositivo robótico)

Kevin lo toma.

Kevin (preocupado): -¿Cómo lo obtuviste? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Demi: -Kevin, ¿cierto? Es que… te vi en el laboratorio, y pensé que tal vez tú sí entenderías…

Kathy: -Que ese es un dispositivo robótico.

Demi: -Sí.

Kevin: -No has contestado. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Demi no quería decirlo porque sabía que la iban a regañar.

Demi: ¡Ay lo confieso! Miren: estaba caminando por ahí, luego encontré unos tipos que hablaban bien raro "Krang, ordénale a Krang"… bueno no entendía nada. El punto es que los seguí, se les cayó este dispositivo, lo empecé a curiosear, me empezaron a perseguir y entre todo eso oprimí el botón rojo por accidente y se abrió un portal y… llegué hasta aquí. Por cierto… ¿dónde estamos?

Ryan: Pues en el pasad…

Todos: ¡Sshhh!

Demi: ¿En-en el p-pasado?

Kathy: Bien, tomando en cuenta que no podemos seguir ocultándolo… sí. Estamos 25 años en el pasado. ¿Tadá?

Demi: En primer lugar… ¡Wow, qué cool! En segundo… ¡No! ¿Cómo volveremos a casa? En tercer lugar… ¿quiénes son ellos? (señala a las tortugas) ¿T-tortugas gigantes?

Jay: Em… sí. Los encontramos y nos están ayudando a volver a casa.

En el futuro nadie sabe que sus padres son tortugas, así que no podían explicar más que eso.

Demi: Ah… Tori… ¿por qué esa manchota verde en tu muñeca?

Tori se subió la manga de su blusa y se estaba rascando su muñeca.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¡Qué tonta eres! ¿Por qué muestras tu mancha tortuga cabeza hueca?"

Tori: ¿Qué? Me dio comezón.

Demi: ¿Acaso… tienes alguna enfermedad?

Ryan: No, es que ellos (señala a las tortugas) son nuestros padres y…

Ahora era a Ryan a quien miraban con cara de "¡Qué estúpido eres!"

Demi: ¿S-s-sus p-pa-dr-dres? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto contra la niña nueva?

Todos miraban a Jay; era el líder y esperaban ver cómo reaccionaba.

Jay: Mira Demi, podrás ser nueva y todo eso… pero sé que no eres tonta. Y no importa lo que diga, no me vas a creer, así que tendré que decírtelo. Ryan tiene razón: nuestros padres… no son humanos.

Demi: Y por eso Tori tiene esa manchota…

Kathy: No solo ella (se sube un poco los leggins y deja al descubierto sus rodillas)

Demi: K-Kathy…

Ryan: Igual yo…

Demi: ¿Ryan, tú?

Jay: Y yo también. Por eso negamos ir al viaje a la piscina programado para dentro de tres días.

Kathy: Simplemente no podemos. Y ahora que ya sabes la explicación…

Tori: ¿No nos crees unos fenómenos?

Demi: B-bueno… ustedes entenderán, que esto… es increíble. Nunca lo creí. Su apellido lo sé: Hamato. Ya se me hacía que no eran… no sé… de descendencia neoyorquina, sino japonesa… y de alguna forma sabía que no eran como nosotros… Pero esto… ¡es impresionante! Es increíble… que así de diferentes sean.

Tori: No me has contestado Demetria Robertson: ¿nos crees raros?

Demi: "Diferentes". Eso es todo: diferentes. ¿Tú no eres así Kevin?

Kevin: No, yo no tengo sangre japonesa en mis venas, y mi padre no es mutante. Pero… ellos están, en mejor situación que yo. Al menos tienen mamá y papá. Yo no conozco quién es mi padre. Pero al final… no me importa. Tengo a la mejor madre (señala a Mely) que pudiera haber pedido. Y… los que ella considera "hermanos" (señala a las tortugas), son los mejores como mis amigos.

Demi: Oh, ya veo… Si me disculpan… me voy a desmayar.

Y se desmaya.

Todos se le quedan viendo.

Donnie: -¿Así que así reaccionarían todos sus compañeros si se enteraran?

Kathy: -Exacto. Kevin, tú eres el doctor; haz algo.

Tori: -Bueno, si quieren la despierto con un golpe (forma un puño)

Jay: -Tori, ¿qué te hemos dicho Kathy y yo de que a los desmayados no hay que despertarlos con puñetazos?

Tori: -Que no puedo hacerlo…

Jay: -¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?! ¡Boba!

Tori: -¡Bobo tú!

Jay: ¡Tú!

Tori: ¡Que tú lo eres!

Y seguían gritándose, al menos hasta que cierto chico los paró.

Ryan: -¡Cállense! ¿No ven que hay que despertar a Demi?

Kathy: -Donnie… ¿una idea?

Donnie: -Mmmm…

Kevin: -Bueno… si quieren, aplico la técnica que me enseñó Donnie.

Donnie: -¿Te enseñé unas técnicas para despertar a desmayados?

Kevin: -Eso y más.

Aunque no fue necesario… ya que Demi estaba despertando.

Kevin: -Vaya, jamás pensé que reaccionarías así.

Demi: -Creo que es obvio; realmente es una fuerte impresión.

De lo que nadie se percató, era de que Splinter los estaba observando.

Splinter: -¿Quiénes son ellos hijos míos?

TODO EL MUNDO tenía los ojos como platos. Splinter estaba ahí y quién sabe qué castigo les iba a imponer o qué.

(**N/A:** Repito que si es cursiva es pensamiento, si es normal es un diálogo)

_Demi: ¿Una r-rata… mutante… gigante… que… viste aparentemente como maestro de artes marciales? ¿Qué sigue? ¿La pizza cobrará vida y dominará al mundo?_

_Tori: Oh por Dios… el abuelo…_

_Ryan: Es oficial; estamos muertos._

_Jay: ¿Abuelo? Vaya, te ves bastante fuerte, porque en el futuro… bueno… ya estás más anciano… y… ¡ya me enredé entre mis pensamientos!_

_Mikey: Es oficial, estamos muertos._

_Leo: ¡¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?!_

_Donnie: ¡Nos va a castigar de por vida!_

_Kevin: ¿Maestro Splinter? Vaya… lo que mi mamá me cuenta de usted es verdad._

_Kathy: Abuelo… eres igual… a las fotos… que hay en casa…_

_Raph: Sensei, que conste que esto no es culpa nuestra._

_Irma: Ay no; ¿cómo lo explicamos?_

_Casey: Estamos en problemas…_

_Abril: Le juro sensei, que no es nuestra culpa…_

Splinter: -¿Por qué no hablan? Les hice una pregunta.

Los del presente voltean a ver a su líder, Leo; los del futuro, a Jay.

Leo: -Ah…

Jay: -No te ofendas Kathy; tú empezaste este problema, lo resuelves tú. Explica.

Katherine suspira rendida. Se acerca a Splinter, inclina la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, y comienza su explicación.

Kathy: -Verá… ¿puedo tutearlo?

Splinter: -¿Por qué debería dejarte pequeña?

Kathy: -Porque técnicamente… lo conozco.

Splinter: -Está bien, si dices que me conoces, tutéame. ¿Cómo me conoces?

Kathy: -¿Me creerías si te dijera que vengo del futuro?

Splinter: -Verás pequeña: mi hijo es experto en ciencia, no veo cómo sería de impactante creer que vienes del futuro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kathy: -Katherine… Katherine… Hamato.

Splinter: -¿Portas mi apellido? ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella señala a cada uno de los futuristas, presentándolos.

Kathy: -Lo diré así: él es Kevin Kwanson, hijo de Melina Kwanson, la niña que es tu amiga y que perdió a sus padres.

Kevin hace una reverencia.

Kevin: -Es un honor verlo en sus mejores años sensei.

Splinter: -¿Me llamas sensei? ¿Te entreno acaso?

Kathy: -Te lo explicaré más adelante. Él es Ryan Hamato, mi primo. Es hijo de tu hijo Miguel Ángel, o sea mi tío…

Ryan hace una reverencia.

Splinter observa a Mikey; quién le hacía una mirada de "es increíble pero es la verdad"

Kathy: -Ella es Victoria Hamato, la hija de mi tío Raph…

Tori: -Es un honor verte abuelo (hace una reverencia).

Splinter observa a Raph, quién trataba de hacerle ver que era cierto.

Kathy: -Jayson Hamato, hijo de mi tío Leo… y líder entre nosotros.

Splinter observa a Leo, quién le hacía una mirada de "increíble, el linaje Hamato no termina con nosotros"

Jay: -Es un gran gran gran honor estar frente a ti… abuelo.

Kathy: -Y… finalmente… yo. Katherine Hamato, pues… tu nieta… hija de tu hijo… Donatello.

Donnie se le quedaba viendo a su maestro y padre, demostrándole que a él también le había impactado la noticia.

Kathy: -Por lo cual, en conclusión… todos nosotros, excepto Kevin, somos tus nietos… y tú… nuestro abuelo. Además, ella es Demetria Robertson, una compañera de la escuela.

Splinter no decía ni una palabra. Era obvio; era algo difícil de creer. Sus hijos, iban a formar su propia familia algún día: habría más descendencia Hamato. Aunque tampoco creía, que sus nietos, tendrían esa apariencia humana, ¿acaso no sus propios hijos eran tortugas mutantes? ¿Cómo era posible? Además, las chicas Kathy y Tori vestían como kunoichis, aunque no era una armadura sino más bien vestimenta japonesa.

Quiera que no, le impactaba que la pequeña Mely también tendría a su propio hijo, a quien también entrenaría. No era que no quisiera eso; al contrario, era un gran honor tener una gran cantidad de pupilos, más que todo si eran su propia familia, aunque sea por cariño, y a su familia de sangre.

Splinter: -Y entonces… ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto? Si vienen del futuro… ¿cómo es que están aquí?

Kathy le explicó todo a su abuelo. Y Kevin le explicó que no conocía a su padre, pero que las tortugas y Casey Jones eran su especie de figura paterna, más o menos. Al menos lo de Leo fue un poco fingido: para Kevin, Leo no era simplemente un conocido…

Splinter: -Lo lamento mucho por ti Kevin.

Kevin: -Me he acostumbrado a la situación sensei. Sus nietos… son los hermanos que nunca tuve. Aunque Jay…

Jay le da un codazo en el estómago.

Kevin: -¡Jay me regaña mucho!

Jay: -Lo que pasa es que soy el líder y a veces no me haces caso.

Abril: -Oigan… sé que me estoy saliendo del tema… pero ya que todos están diciendo los secretos que tienen, es hora de que Donnie y yo lo hagamos.

Donnie: -No me digas que…

Abril: -Hay que hacerlo Donnie.

Kathy: -¿Hacer qué?

Abril: -Revelar algo, por lo cual espero no nos maten por ocultarlo.

Kathy: -Pero antes… yo… DIRÉ QUIÉN ES MI MADRE.

Jay: -¡Kathy! ¿Es en serio?

Kathy: -¡Ya basta! ¡No aguanto más! ¿No lo ves? Él (señala a Donnie) quiere saber quién será su esposa, y creo que tiene el derecho de saberlo. No aguanto ver que no ande con ella como su novio ahora… siento que… pierdo las esperanzas y estaría en juego mi propia existencia…

Tori: -Kathy…

Kathy: -No revelaré los nombres de mis tías, sólo de mi madre. No puedo seguir guardando más esto. Además, lo olvidaremos cuando volvamos a casa ¿o no?

Ella no haría caso de lo que sus primos le dijeran, así que estaba a punto de revelarlo. Para hacerlo, no le importó dejar de llamar a Donnie por su apodo. Se acerca a él.

Kathy: -Papá… mi madre… tu esposa… es… Mi segundo apellido es… O'NEIL.

TODO EL MUNDO, excepto Donnie y Abril, se quedó atónito con lo que escuchó. Demi también lo estaba, y los demás futuristas quedaron con caras de nostalgia, viendo que su prima no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Casey: -P-pero… no habían…

Raph: -¿Terminado?

Leo: -Donnie y Abril…

Mikey: -¿Juntos?

Splinter: -¿Donatello estará con Abril?

Irma: -Su amor… es fuerte…

Kathy: -Ya lo dije… Madre (se acerca a Abril), ¿acaso no amas a Donnie, mi PADRE? ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? ¿Por qué crees que tu cabello y el mío… son tan parecidos?

Abril: -Kathy… de hecho… yo también debo decir algo.

Ahora todos la escuchan.

Abril: -Donnie y yo… jamás terminamos.

Todos: -¡¿Qué?!

Donnie: -Lo que escucharon.

Es que se supone que Abril y Donnie habían terminado hace más de tres semanas, y eso era lo que pasaba, o al menos, lo que todos creían.

Mely se quedó completamente… admirada. Por un lado estaba feliz de que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos, pero por otro lado, sumado con lo que su hijo del futuro le dijo que era madre soltera y al ver a Katherine en persona, toda oportunidad que tenía con Donatello, se vino abajo. No había esperanza de tenerlo más que como un amigo.

En cuanto a Casey… bueno, ni le gustaba Abril ni nada, así que sólo se quedó molesto de que sus propios amigos le mintieran a todos.

Leo: -¿Por qué lo ocultaron?

Raph: -Donnie, ¿te atreviste a ocultarle a tus propios hermanos, A TU PROPIO MAESTRO Y PADRE, que Abril y tú andaban en secreto?

Donnie: -Era necesario.

Mikey: -¡¿Necesario para qué?! ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza ustedes dos?

Abril: -Es que me harté.

Irma: -¿Hartarte de qué?

Abril: -Es que todos… PERO PRINCIPALMENTE RAPH, MIKEY Y CASEY, son malpensados o yo qué sé. A cada rato nos molestaban con "queremos sobrinos", "los estaremos vigilando", "pórtense bien". ¿Creen que es fácil tener un noviazgo cuando los cuñados a cada rato andan vigilando como policías? Al menos Mely respeta, Irma también, y Leo más o menos, pero no se sobrepasa. Donnie intentó convencerme de que esto era una locura, pero… fingimos haber terminado, para que… ¡pudiéramos dar un respiro! ¡Por Dios! ¡Creo que ni mi padre me vigilaría tanto! Y lamento haberle mentido también a usted Sensei, pero es que… era necesario que nadie se enterara, aún.

Donnie: -No estuve muy de acuerdo en tener que ocultarlo a este extremo, pero ¡tiene razón! ¿Me creen imbécil o qué? Sé perfectamente esperar y cómo respetar a una mujer. ¡Miren a Kathy! (la toma y la sacude para demostrar algo) ¡Dice que tiene 15 años y que retrocedió 25 años! ¿Saben hacer una resta? ¡En diez años va a nacer ella! ¡DIEZ AÑOS! Estuve de acuerdo en que bromearan, pero ¡principalmente ustedes tres! (señala a Mikey, Casey y Raph) dejaban de hacerlo una broma, que hasta yo me enfadé.

Kathy también se asusta; en verdad su existencia era segura. Empieza a lamentarse de una manera graciosa, como haciendo berrinche.

Kathy: -¡Rayos!

Tori: -¡Sí! Eres la genio y ¿no pudiste darte cuenta? Mi tío adolescente te pregunta que si estaría con mi tía Abril, como que no anduvieran aún. Creo que es tan buen actor que ni tú te diste cuenta.

Kathy: -¡Lo sé! Papá, ¿por qué no me dijsite que ya lo sabías?

Donnie: -Yo no lo sabía, o sea que sí sospechaba, y te pregunté que si andaría con Abril en el futuro, porque como no sé qué es lo que me espera cualquier cosa podría pasar, ¿o no? ¡Yo no sabía ni estaba tan seguro de que tu mamá sería Abril!

Jay: -Pero… Abril, o mejor dicho… tía Abril… ¡todavía dices "de seguro que Donnie será muy afortunado"! ¿Acaso también fingías que no andabas con él?

Abril: -Sí fingía. Sospechaba que yo lo sería, pero como dijo "tu tío", nunca se puede estar muy seguro.

Donnie: -¿Han aprendido la lección? ¿Ahora saben que podemos bromear, pero no sobrepasarse ni ser malpensados? ¿Ahora comprenden por qué lo ocultamos?

Casey: -Está bien chicos. No volveré a ser grosero con ustedes.

Mely: -¡Conste que Donnie me golpeó antes de volverme mal pensada!

Leo: -Nosotros nos comportaremos bien, pero ya no nos oculten nada ¿ok?

Raph: -Lamento todo chicos. Lo siento. Ya aprendí la lección.

Mikey: -Yo igual… ¿Pero puedo seguir diciéndoles "pareja feliz"?

Abril: -Está bien, "cuñado".

Irma: -Jamás los molestaré.

Splinter: -Sólo espero que no me oculten nada más hijos míos. Ya fue suficiente.

Todos: -Hai Sensei.

Ryan da un suspiro, al ver que su prima ya había confesado todo. Era su turno.

Ryan: -Pues… Kathy lo dijo, ¿por qué yo no?

Tori: -¡Ryan!

Irma: -No me lo digas…

Se acerca a Ryan.

Irma: -Yo soy tu madre, ¿cierto?

Todo el mundo se impactó de las palabras de Irma. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía?

Ryan: -S,sss-sí… Tú lo eres. Pero…

Irma: -Lo confieso: Mikey es quien me gusta.

Todos, incluido Mikey, se asustaron. A Splinter… le pareció asombroso, pero a la vez, poco fuera de lo normal.

Aunque de hecho, Mikey sólo se quedó con cara de sorprendido, como si fuera… demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mikey: -¡¿Que yo qué?!

Irma: -No creo que por nada tu hijo haya dicho que yo lo quiero mucho, y que se me haya quedado viendo… y que cada vez que puede evita el tema. ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¿OK?

Raph estaba boquiabierto. ¿Por qué sus dos hermanos menores ya tenían asegurada una novia y él no? Aunque técnicamente sí, ya que frente a él estaba una chica que decía ser su hija; obviamente ella tenía mamá.

Demi jala un poco a Kevin y se lo lleva, para hablar un poco apartadamente.

Demi: -Tu familia sí que es extraña.

Kevin: -Ya te dije que yo sí soy humano: hijo de humanos; madre humana y padre humano. Son mi familia y todo ¡pero no somos extraños!

Demi: -Bueno, pero al menos sí son familia: discuten, pero se nota que se quieren como familia, mucho más que lo que la sociedad llamaría "familia normal".

Kevin: -Así es. Jamás cambiaría eso aunque tuviera el poder de hacerlo. Simplemente soy feliz así.

Vuelven a donde estaba la gran escena de declaraciones.

Mikey: -¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora ya me entero quién va a ser mi esposa.

Irma: -¿No puedes decirme "yo también te amo"? ¿No puedes aún? Porque… él (señala a Ryan) es prueba de que lo que te digo es verdad. Maestro Splinter, ¿acaso no soy buena opción para él? ¿Acaso no puedo ser parte de su familia, ya hablando de… todo esto? ¿No poseo el suficiente honor para pertenecer debidamente a los Hamato? ¿Es porque no soy kunoichi como Abril o Mely?

Splinter: -Irma, tú no eres mala ni nada. Claro que eres buena opción para alguno de mis hijos, pero recuerda que es él quien debe elegirte, no yo. Por mi parte, claro que eres bienvenida a la familia.

Raph: -¡No te quedes como idiota Mikey! ¡Di algo!

Mikey: -Irma…

Se acerca a ella.

Mikey: -No sé qué decirte. Podría intentarlo así: eres muy linda, simpática, amigable, siempre aguantas mis locuras, ríes con cada broma que hago, estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a los Krang o al pie… Fuiste valiente al confesar esto. Fuiste valiente, y estás dispuesta a entrenar y ser kunoichi y tener todo el honor que podría serte exigido. Y yo… que no soy más que una tortuga mutante, ya le gusto a alguien… a ti. Tal vez esta sea la razón, por la que cada vez que jugamos quemados, siempre quiero que quedes en mi equipo…

Irma: -Mikey…

Mikey: -Que cada vez que traigo la pizza, siempre trato de darte el pedazo más grande a ti; cada vez que le voy a hacer una broma a Raph trato de incluirte; cada vez que te vas a tu casa te sigo en secreto para que nada malo te pase…

Toma sus manos…

Mikey: -Que a tu lado, ya no me duele lo que los demás humanos puedan decir de mi apariencia. Y si Ryan es hijo tuyo y mío… es porque, los dos…

Irma: -Somos el uno para el otro…

Mikey: -Porque tú eres la indicada, para ser mi novia, esposa, compañera, pareja, amiga, aliada… Mi chica; MI OTRA MITAD.

Pareciera que de tanto escuchar a su hermano genio, aprendió a decirle palabras bonitas a una chica… y en conclusión, a declarársele.

Irma: -¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto?

Mikey: -¿No es obvio? Yo también te quiero, y no como amiga, sino como… algo más…

A ella se le tornan rojas las mejillas y da una enorme sonrisa.

Mikey: -¿Quieres, ser mi otra mitad? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Donnie se quedó asombrado; pareciera que ni él mismo usó tantas palabras bonitas para declararle su amor y pedirle noviazgo a Abril.

Irma: -Ryan es prueba de que… ¡claro que acepto!

Estaba tan feliz, que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Miguel Ángel, rodeando su cuello.

Ryan: -Ante esta escena bonita… me toca decir que… mi segundo apellido es Langinstein y… creo que lo demás ya lo sabemos, así que no tengo más que decir.

Tori: -Y yo… no puedo guardarlo más. Pa, el nombre de mi madre es Lisa Callheigh…

(**N/A:** El apellido lo inventé ahora, no se relaciona con la serie de Nick)

Tori: -Mejor conocida como Mona Lisa. ¿Te sorprendiste?

Kevin: -Tori, ¿si estás consciente en que ahora nuestros padres tienen quince años?

Tori: -¿Y?

Kevin: -Que Raph conoce a Lisa hasta dentro de unos meses…

Leo: -Creo que tiene razón. No conocemos a esa tal Mona Lisa aún.

Tori: -Pero según lo que me ha contado papá, la conoció cuando tenía 16.

Kevin: -¿Qué parte de "tienen 15 años" no has entendido?

Tori: -¿Sí verdad? Oops, creo que eso es todo entonces.

Kevin: -Maskow…

Mely: -¿Qué?

Kevin: -Maskow… Kevin Maskow… es mi padre.

Mely: -¿Ese es su apellido? Wow, entonces aún no lo conozco.

Kevin: -Dentro de unos años será.

Leo: -¿Y tú?

Jay: -¿Yo qué?

Leo: -Todos han confesado. Es justo que tú lo hagas.

Jay: -Pe-pero…

Leo: -Hazlo, por favor.

Jayson suspira, sabiendo que su padre tiene el derecho de saberlo.

Jay: -Mi madre es…

Pero algo interrumpe. Eran los Robopies. Y sale un Krang, al parecer era el que comandaba el equipo.

_Jay: De la que me salvé… al menos ahora no diré el nombre de mi madre._

Krang: -Krang ordena a los conocidos como robopies de Karai que atrapen a la conocida como chica nueva y a la conocida como Abril O'Neil y que las entreguen a Krang.

Casey: -Los Krang…

Demi: -Son iguales a los que vi…

Tori: -¿Chica nueva?

Con sus poderes psíquicos, Abril leyó la mente del Krang y dedujo quién era la "chica nueva".

Abril: -Kathy… ¡Vienen por Kathy!

Kathy: -¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? ¡Lo único que me faltaba!

Jay: -Tal vez porque mi tía Abril es tu mamá, genio.

Aparece alguien… Miwa.

Karai: -Así que es verdad: los aliados de las tortugas son más adolescentes. Robopies… ¡ataquen!

Y empieza la pelea. Demi e Irma corren a esconderse ya que Kevin se los pidió, mientras él y su madre adolescente atacan con sus jittes. Splinter ataca con todas las armas que tiene a su alcance; Leo y Jay con sus katanas; Abril y Kathy con su tessen, aunque Kathy se aburrió y lo cambió por un bo, al igual que su padre Donnie; Raph y Tori con sus respectivos sais; mientras que Casey con todo el armamento que porta comúnmente. Irma ya había aprendido un poco, debido a que Mely y Abril le enseñaron unas pocas técnicas; así que defendería a la compañera de su futuro hijo.

Karai corre y se abalanza contra Kathy.

Karai: -¿Sabes? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Abril O'Neil?

_Kathy: No quiero hacerte daño…_

Kathy: -¡Ni idea!

Logra derribar a la futurista, se le coloca encima y le coloca la espada en el cuello…

Karai: -El Krang te necesita viva… quien quiera que seas… Con la otra chica nueva puedo estrenar esta espada…

Jay: -¡Déjala tía Karai!

_Splinter: Le dijo tía… Karai… ¿se hará de los nuestros? ¿Me aceptará como su padre? ¡Está a punto de matar a mi nieta, su sobrina, sin saberlo!_

Jay dijo eso sin pensar, mientras corría a defender a su prima.

¿Quién sabe cómo? Pero Karai portaba un aparato de electricidad, así que lo usó contra Kathy y la dejó inconsciente...

Donnie: -¡Kaaaaaaaaathy!

Karai: -¿Qué me dijiste niño? ¿Acaso me llamas tía?

Jay: -No te dije tía; te dije "déjala ya Karai".

Debía inventar algo para que su tía no supiera que era su tía.

Karai: -¿Cómo sabes de mí?

Jay: -Digamos que… me han hablado de ti. ¡Déjala! ¡Es mi prima!

Los dos se atacaban pero Jay procuraba no herir a Karai, sólo esquivar sus golpes.

Los demás estaban tan ocupados peleando que solamente Donnie se percató de su hija, pero tenía muchos robots rodeándolo y nadie escuchaba que gritaba que fueran a ayudarla.

Karai: -¡Aw, el primo héroe!

Le da una patada en el estómago, le saca el aire y lo derriba.

Mely corre a ayudar al hijo de su querido líder.

Mely: -¡Ya déjalo Karai!

_Mely: No puedo herirte… eres Miwa… la hija de mi maestro… la hermana de mis hermanos de cariño…_

Karai: -Vaya vaya vaya; Mely Kwanson. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Mely: -Muy poco… La última vez estabas tratando de matarme.

Las dos peleaban.

Karai: -Recuerda querida: son órdenes de mi padre…

_Mely: Él no es tu padre…_

Mely: -Y la niñita obedeciendo. ¡Ja!

Karai logra separarse.

Karai: -¡Vámonos!

Y lanzan muchas bombas de humo. Cuando se disipa, pasan lista verificando que todos están ahí. Donnie estaba inconsciente: la pelea lo dejó con un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo dejaron inconsciente.

Irma: -¿Están todos bien?

Demi: -Gracias por defenderme… "Irma", mamá futura de Ryan.

Abril: -Donnie… despierta…

Él despierta y se soba su cabeza.

Donnie: -Ay… me duele la cabeza… ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

Se levanta rápidamente.

Leo: -¿Qué ocurre?

Donnie: -¡Se llevaron a Kathy! ¡Karai se la llevó!

Jay: -¡¿Qué?!

Todos verifican que sea cierto, mirando para todos lados.

Abril: -No me llevaron a mí… no pudieron… ¿Cómo es que a Kathy sí?

Donnie: -Nadie me escuchó gritarles ¿cierto? ¡Karai le dio una descarga y se la llevó!

Tori: -¡Hay que salvarla!

Ryan: -Abuelo… ¿vas?

Splinter: -No… mi propia hija… sí es capaz de matar a alguien.

Tori: -No puede ir; está tenso y no debe ir.

Leo: -Tiene razón. ¿Estarás bien Sensei?

Irma: -Descuiden, Demi y yo nos quedaremos con Sensei, ¿cuento contigo?

Demi: -¡Pero se llevaron a mi amiga! ¡Debo ir!

Kevin: -¡Es muy peligroso! Irma tiene razón; es mejor que se queden con Sensei.

Demi: -Está bien, si sirvo más aquí abajo, lo acepto.

Mikey: -¿Estarás bien? –le dice a Irma.

Irma: -Créeme que sí, no te preocupes. Hay muchas armas a mi alcance.

Mely: -No sabes usarlas…

Donnie: -Mejor ten esto: úsalo si es necesario (le da el control de Cabeza Metálica)

Irma: -Cuenten conmigo: aquí no pasará nada.

Todos se van corriendo, y Demi e Irma se quedan tratando de que Splinter se calmara. Era obvio: ver a su hija, cómo iba a matar a alguien, y hablando de esa manera… Pero al ver a sus nietos futuristas, y que Jayson la llamó "tía", aún sin querer, le daba la esperanza de que su querida Miwa, actualmente Karai, estaría donde pertenecía realmente, algún día.

Irma: -Tenga esto maestro Splinter (le da un té calmante)

Splinter: -Gracias.

Demi: -Haber si entendí: Karai es su hija pero ella no lo sabe y quiere matar al resto de sus hijos. ¿Me equivoco?

Splinter: -Desearía que así fuera, pero acertaste Demetria.

Demi: -¿Por qué perseguía a Abril, bueno, la mamá de Kathy?

Irma: -Es una larga historia. Esos alienígenas que viste, la necesitan para dominar el planeta.

Demi: -¿Por eso se llevaron a Kathy? ¿Tiene que ver con que es hija de ella?

Irma: -Es lo más probable; pero la salvarán. Contemos con eso…

De camino al TCRI… o a donde estuviera Katherine…

Entre tanto correr, iban todos tratando de resolver ¿por qué se llevaron a Katherine? ¿Cuál era el motivo verdadero?

Abril: -¿Por qué llevársela? Me necesitan a mí; no a ella.

Donnie: -La escuchaste Abril: es nuestra hija, TU HIJA. De seguro por los genes que tiene…

Abril: -No lo creo realmente. Me necesitan a mí porque mi ADN es el único que les sirve; recuerda que Kathy también tiene el tuyo…

Kevin: -Tiene razón; Kathy no les sirve para reemplazar a Abril en el proyecto de conquistar el mundo.

Leo: -¿Por qué lo dices?

Raph: -¿Es por lo que dijo Abril, de que también lleva el ADN de Donnie?

Tori: -Así es, y está comprobado; no es una simple suposición.

Casey: -¿Por qué dices que está comprobado?

Jay: -Fue… cuando ella cumplió 8 años. Verán…

Tori: -El Krang la atrapó, porque encontró el ADN de Abril en su sangre, así que pretendían usarla para dominar el mundo. Pero no funcionó.

Kevin: -No posee los poderes síquicos de Abril.

Abril: -Soy mutante, aunque aún cueste aceptarlo: parte humana y parte extraterrestre.

Kevin: -Exactamente: es el único tipo de ADN que le funciona al Krang. En cambio Kathy… posee ADN, de tortuga mutante. Por eso, en ese entonces, el experimento falló.

Mely: -¿No funcionó el ADN de Kathy porque lleva los genes de una tortuga mutante?

Tori: -El poseer los genes de Donnie, le impidió heredar las habilidades síquicas de Abril. Aún así, el Krang no la había liberado: la usaron de carnada, y pretendían entregarla a Baxter Stockman.

Donnie: -¡¿Como para qué o qué?!

Jay: -El Krang quería ADN de Abril puro; así que, muy dolorosamente por cierto, Baxter debía arrancar, a como diera lugar, el ADN paterno de Kathy; aunque eso, implicara…

Ryan: -Destruir sus genes… MATARLA A ELLA.

Jay: -Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida: ella ahí… atrapada en esa silla de experimentos de Stockman… llorando de miedo, con las púas de la máquina acercándose a ella poco a poco…

Él recordaba eso, ya que para que fueran a salvar a la pequeña, todos los niños se habían quedado con Splinter en su departamento mientras los adultos iban a salvarla, aunque se escaparon para intentar ayudar a salvarla… No podían hacer nada, sólo miraban de lejos, paralizados de miedo… cómo iba a morir su querida prima…

Ryan: -Y apareciste tú, TÍA (mira a Abril), apuntándole con el tessen a Stockman y distrayéndolo, mientras tú, TÍO (mira a Donnie), la sacabas de ahí y la consolabas.

Tori: -La escondiste detrás de unas cajas, mientras atacabas a Stockman, y todos ustedes a los movers. Lo atacabas con tanta furia, que parecía que el tío más cariñoso y paciente que tengo… había cambiado completamente, a un tipo mucho más enojado que mi propio padre…

Ryan: -Era bastante evidente: ¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a hacerle daño a tu propia hija? Estallaste de cólera, que hasta estuvieste a punto de atravesar la cuchilla de tu bo en su cabeza…

Jay: -Cuando mi tía Karai te lo impidió.

Abril: -¿En serio? ¿Karai lo impidió?

Jay: -Jamás olvidaré esas palabras que dijo: "Estuvo a punto de matar a tu hija; mi sobrina. No seas como él, no seas un asesino. Tú no eres así, no lo vale. Tú no matarías a nadie a menos que realmente sea necesario. YA BASTA, lo golpeaste ya bastante Donnie. Este tipo es una basura, y no debes mancharte las manos con su sangre".

Ryan: -No ibas a hacerle caso… pero ella seguía tratando de convencerte… Ella decía "¿Recuerdas, cuando me uní a ustedes, y al enterarme de la verdad de que fue a causa de aquel hombre que yo creía mi padre, que murió mi madre, NUESTRA MADRE?"

Tori: -Empezaste a escucharla, y ella continuaba "¿Recuerdas que quería vengar su muerte, matando a Destructor? ¡Éramos apenas unos adolescentes que acababan de reincorporarse como familia! Tú me detuviste, y dijiste que la venganza sólo causa más dolor; fue a causa de UNA VENGANZA, que murió nuestra madre, mi madre, y me separaron de mi verdadero padre".

Jay: -"Más venganzas sólo causan más dolor, y exigen más venganzas para vengar esas venganzas. Eso fue lo que me dijiste hace años Donnie". Así seguía convenciéndote.

Ryan: -Y seguía diciendo: "Cuando me uní a ustedes hace años, te creía el ser más bobo del mundo por tu gentiliza al lado de la de Raph, pero me enseñaste, junto a los otros, a sanar las heridas del pasado, a que la venganza no sirve de nada. Aunque al principio me costó aceptar el hecho de tener por hermano a una tortuga mutante, fue así como aprendí a ser una buena persona. Te conozco: JAMÁS MATARÍAS"

Kevin: -Finalizó con esto: "Déjalo, algún día pagará caro esto que hizo a Kathy. Tú ve, abrázala y dile que todo estará bien. Está ahí observándote, ¿acaso quieres que piense que su padre es un asesino? Necesita un buen ejemplo, y créeme, que si matas a Stockman, no lo logarás. Te lo digo porque lo viví cuando era niña, observando cómo Destructor se manchaba las manos de sangre… enseñándome a mí, a matar… a matarlos a ustedes"

Tori: -Con esas palabras te convenció. Lo dejaste muy malherido, y pasó bastante tiempo para que intentara otro complot contra la familia. Abrazaste a Kathy, y todos corrimos a casa.

Donnie: -¿Karai fue la que me convenció de eso? Es irónico, ya que ahora ELLA tiene a Kathy.

Tori: -Las personas cambian; es tu hermana, nuestra tía. Ten paciencia; tengan paciencia. Karai será de la familia con el tiempo, y dejará la mentalidad asesina que Destructor le ha implantado.

Ryan: -Esperemos que pase pronto. Los Krangs de nuestro tiempo ya comprobaron que Kathy no les sirve, pero los Krangs de este tiempo no; así que más vale que la encontremos pronto, a menos que queramos que sea disecada.

Donnie: -VAMOS A SALVAR A KATHY.

Y con estas palabras, seguían buscando en dónde podría estar Karai, o dónde estaría Katherine.

Leo: -No podemos seguir así. Hay que separarnos. Casey, Donnie, Abril, Ryan y Mely vayan y busquen por las calles. Los demás, ¡síganme!

Y así se separan: el primer grupo va por las calles, mientras Jay, Tori, Kevin, Raph, Mikey y Leo se van buscando por los techos.

**Y hasta aquí el cap 5.**

**¡UF! Este sí que fue largo, ¿no?**

**¿Qué más pasará? ¿Lograrán salvar a Kathy? ¿Quién será la madre de Jay? Ya todos lo dijeron y cuando él iba a decirlo, los interrumpen los robopies. ¡Lo sabrán en los próximos caps!**

**Si prestaron atención, se habrán fijado en los detalles… hablen TOOOOOODO lo que quieran: Kathy, Donnie, Abril, Raph, Mona Lisa, Karai… La nueva chica: Demi Robertson.**

**Casey… hasta ahora parece que estará soltero en el futuro… ¿o puede que eso cambie?**

**(Miren, es que tengo una idea, pero para eso, hace su entrada un personaje que realmente quiero introducir, con todo mi corazón, y también en el fic de Los nuevos amigos, pero necesito su aprobación, queridos lectores. Se trata de Venus de Milo, y sí, tenía pensado hacerla pareja de Casey. Piénsenlo. Para eso, y si la introduzco, dejaría descansando un poco este fic, para concentrarme en introducirla en el fic de los nuevos amigos, para que me capten mejor la idea. Cambiaría las cosas que REALMENTE NO ME GUSTAN de ella; la idea de una tortuga chica sí me gusta, pero le cambiaría completamente su concepto. ¿Quieren una idea de cómo sería ella en mis fics? Aquí la tienen):**

**¿Se enteraron de ciertos rumores de que en la tercera temporada a las tortugas les tocará huir a Japón? Busquen información; esta vez es tanta que no la puedo escribir, pero es algo así que Karai PARECE que se va a unir a las tortugas, Destructor encontrará la guarida y no tendrán más remedio que huir a Japón (o China, no sé exactamente, pero es más seguro que a Japón)**

**¿Para qué? ¿Acaso harán aparecer a Venus? Yo he soñado con que sí, y mi concepto sobre ella en la serie tal vez no sea de acuerdo a mi imaginación, pero para el fic, ella sería así:**

En el día de la mutación, ellos eran realmente 5 tortugas bebés, pero ella estaba un poco enferma. Pasa lo del mutágeno, y ella, debido a eso, cae y parece muerta. Splinter no sabe qué hacer, así que la cubre con una mantita, deseando que su destino sea el mejor, o que descanse en paz, en lo que se lleva a los otros cuatro a la alcantarilla.

La encuentra Chung I, pero en lugar de ser un brujo shinobi, sería un maestro de artes marciales como Splinter, y en lugar de hacerlo como en la serie en la que ella existió, se la llevaría a Japón, le colocaría de nombre Mei Pieh Chi, y la entrenaría como kunoichi, pero le prohíbe llamarlo padre, aún cuando él la trata como hija. No es porque no la quiera, pero le explica con estas palabras:

"Hay otro hombre, el que proporcionó científicamente ADN para convertirte en lo que eres. Siendo así, él es tu padre, no yo Mei Pieh Chi. No puedes llamarme padre. Cuando seas mayor, te explicaré mejor eso, pero por ahora, sabrás que algún día encontrarás a tu verdadero padre, aún cuando físicamente no lo parezca. Es un maestro ninja, así que jamás dejarías de ser kunoichi. Hay más como tú: 4 como tú. Espera el momento"

De hecho, él habrá visto toda la mutación, y eso lo lleva a coger a la tortuga niña bebé, para criarla, sabiendo que lo haría solamente para que después ella busque a su familia. Pasa el tiempo; es el cumpleaños 16 tanto de las tortugas como de ella. Muere Chung I, le revela:

"Busca a Hamato Yoshi"

Lo hace, encuentra a las tortugas justo cuando Karai ya es parte de ellos, se les une y son hermanos. Splinter les explica todo, y ella, aunque lo llama Sensei, ya está más tranquila, sabiendo que encontró a su padre.

Ella es muy fría: su bandana celeste es larga pero solamente se la pone. Abril e Irma se la trenzan, la hacen lucir un poco más bonita, y le enseñan a comportarse como una chica neoyorquina, y no como una aburrida.

Ya sabiendo el por qué de los nombres renacentistas de sus hermanos, todos buscan un apodo para ella. Ella curiosea el libro de artistas del renacimiento de Splinter, se queda observando la estatua Venus de Milo, y Mikey le coloca ese apodo "Venus"

Abril y Casey son novios (esto lo imagino para la serie) y ella se enamora a primera vista de Casey, pero se siente culpable por eso. Donnie se entera y ambos se apoyan mutuamente.

Abril es novia de Donnie y Casey está soltero (lo haré para el fic). Se enamora de él a primera vista pero no sabe cómo reaccionar ante este sentimiento.

**¿Qué opinan? Y le agregaría más detalles, para que realmente encaje en los fics por lo menos; sinceramente quisiera que saliera en la de Nick, pero si es con mi descripción… ¡Qué bien!**

**Créanme que hasta yo me asusté de lo que se me ocurrió si es que en la serie llegara a existir Venus de Milo y su supuesta "relación" con Casey; primero se me ocurrió que fuera él quien se enamorara de Venus, pero me parece mucho más lógico que sea ella quien se enamore a primera vista de Casey Jones, de todas formas, él es guapo. Preferiría que, si ella llega a la serie de Nick, que o se quede con Casey, o sin pareja, o con alguien más, pero que no se quede con NINGUNA de las tortugas, porque para mí, son HERMANOS DE SANGRE. Además, si ella se enamorara de Casey justo en el momento en que él sostiene una relación amorosa con Abril, tanto ella como Donnie estarían en una situación difícil respecto a sus sentimientos: un hermano y una hermana enamorados de dos chicos que son pareja. ¡Qué drama para la serie! ¡Sería asombrosamente sentimental!**

_**Cuando no tenía una cuenta aquí en fanfiction, no sabía cómo dejar mis reviews anónimos; si tú eres un lector y jamás has dejado un review anónimo, te diré cómo se hace:**_

_**Escribe tu nombre o apodo o lo que quieras. "bonita" "fangirl tmnt" "súper 16": tú invéntate algo, en el espacio donde dice Name.**_

_**Deja tu review en el recuadro grande: todo lo que quieras escribir.**_

_**Dale en "posting review" (algo así dice, aparece debajo del recuadro grande del review)**_

_**¡Listo! Tardará un poco más de tiempo en publicarse que si tienes una cuenta, pero siempre es bueno que apoyes a los autores con los reviews, aunque sean anónimos.**_

_**Se los dejo porque antes no sabía cómo hacerlo y solamente leía; pero de seguro que hay muchos en mi anterior situación, así que espero haberlos ayudado. No sé indicar mucho, pero espero que me hayan entendido.**_

_**¡Esperen el cap 6! ¡Adiós!**_


End file.
